


Red and Blue

by Third_Eye



Series: Red and Blue [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, JD Lives, M/M, Michael is pining, Slow Burn, handjobs, just a bunch of gay shit my man, there is so much angst, why do I put myself through this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Eye/pseuds/Third_Eye
Summary: JD moves to New Jersey after dealing with the aftermath of what occurred at Westerburg High School. Michael doesn't want to lose his best friend and long time crush, but Jeremy is not making it easy. Two idiots fall in love... Somehow.





	1. Boredom

Michael Mell lay on his Mario themed bedspread and stared up at his poster-covered ceiling. His left hand lay strewn across his stomach and the fabric of his bright red hoodie dragged up against his stomach as he stretched his arms up above his head with a yawn. He sat up abruptly and checked his phone for the seventh time that afternoon. It was a Saturday. How long did Jeremy want to ignore him like this?

Michael sighed at the thought and grabbed his headphones and a bag that held his rainbow wallet and Entei illustrated 3DS and decided a slushy was definitely in order. The sweet sugary goodness of the red ice would only find at the shitty, rundown 7/11 down the street. He pulled his headphones over his ears and only really half listened to the words that Marley was bumping out of them. The trip was short and uneventful besides the depressing sight of two possums dead side by side in the middle of the road.

He reached his destination fairly quickly- it was practically branded into his memory since he walked it almost everyday- and skipped up the short steps to the inside of the shop. He was ready to feel the cold rush of red slush down his throat, also seeing Martha was a huge bonus. It would help him keep his mind off of everything that was going on currently. He just needed a break. That was all. Soon enough everything would be fine and things would be relatively the same as they used to be. Who was he kidding? Jeremy hadn’t talked to him in five days. He was simply lying to himself over shit he couldn’t control. 

His headphones blocked out all sound. He didn’t respond to Martha’s usual warm- beautiful- smile, or the fact that there was a stranger standing next to him at the slushy machine. Michael grabbed the largest cup and started dispensing cold red slush into his container, not noticing the taller boy next to him giving him an odd look. He capped his frozen drink and grabbed as straw as he started to peruse the small aisles for comfort food. While contemplating whether or not he should get a whole gallon of mint chocolate chip or just stick with a pint. He weighed both cartons in his hands.

“Eenie.” Gallon.

“Meenie.” Pint. 

“Minie.” Gallon.

“Mo.” Pint. He saw black out of the corner of his eye and ignored it.

“Catch a…” Gallon. Whoever was trying to interrupt him would not fucking leave.

“Tiger.” Pint. He would just ignore whoever it was.

“By its…” Gallon. He was only slightly creeped out and hoped the person would just leave soon.

“Toe.” Pint. He heard rustling beside him. 

“If he…” Gallon. The guy was probably looking for chips or something.

“Hollers.” Pint. He glanced at the guy in black out of the corner of his eye.

“Let him go.” Gallon. He was kind of cute?

“Eenie.” Pint. If he was into emo kids, the guy was certainly cute.

“Meenie.” Gallon. He didn’t really dig the trench coat. 

“Minie.” Pint. What was this? The eighties?

“Mo.” Gallon. Ice cream was officially his only friend. He chuckled lightly under his breath and noticed the man look at him and turned to face him. 

“Okay dude you’ve been here for a while.” Michael stated with a raised brow. “If ya need something just spit it out already.”

The young man gave him an unimpressed stare that was only heightened by the- HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A LOT OF BAGS UNDER HIS EYES LIKE FUCK DID HE EVEN SLEEP?

The man gave him an expectant, but seemingly bored look, which obviously meant that Michael totally did not hear what he had to say. Shit. 

“Sorry dude.” Michael ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled embarrassedly. “I totally didn’t hear that. Could you repeat that?”

The Trent Reznor wannabe- totally from the guy’s dark ages of course- rolled his eyes at Michael and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. “I just said that blue is obviously better than that red shit that you’re drinking.”

Michael breathed in deeply and put the gallon of mint chocolate chip in the basket with his melting slushy and Humpty Dumpty chips. “You seriously came over here to talk about my slushy preferences when you’re drinking that disgusting shit?”

The man smirked- more like really gently twitched his muscles near his mouth, cause it was obvious his poor face was fragile- and took a long gulp from his frozen BLUE drink. “Well we both got our disgusting shit from the same place so I’d say we are pretty even.”

Michael smiled slowly and held out a hand. “I’m Michael. Michael Mell.”

The other guy took it lazily and shook it. “JD.” He held up a back of Humpty Dumpty’s. “I saw you got these… They any good at all?” 

Michael’s smile only got wider. “If you’re ready to fry your brain playing video games all night then yeah man these are totally the chips you want.”

JD gave him one of those slight kinds of smiles and took a $3 bag. He started walking towards the counter and Michael picked up his basket and hurried after him to check out as well. Check out his binge/pity party food and that ass. Like damn, JD was not bad on the eyes from any angle. 

Now that he thought of though, Michael had never seen JD around town before, let alone school. The guy was obviously new as hell, which made Michael all the more determined to befriend this blue slushy loving- heathen, red was still the best- emo kid. 

JD finished paying for his food and just kind of hung by the entrance of the shop while Michael paid for his food. He left the shop with JD on his tail and turned to face the other boy. 

“So ya want to play some video games at my place?”

JD smiled, a real smile. “I’d like that.”


	2. Video Games and... Crushes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boy Michael's in a predicament my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I love this or hate this but here it is!

Michael practically skated circles around JD in his Heelys as they made their way to Michael’s house. JD had managed to trip him a couple times- the fucking asshole, c’mon really? - And they almost made it a game of who was the faster of the two. Michael practically raced to the front porch of his house with JD hot on his heels- or Heelys in this case- and was laughing like a lunatic. He got just past the threshold of his house when JD barreled right into him crashing them both to the ground.

Michael giggled hysterically underneath JD and could feel happy tears pricking in his eyes- wow could he be anymore gay? 

JD grinned from his place over him and helped him up. He looked around the foyer of the house and peeked his head into the kitchen. “Nice place ya got here man.” 

Michael smiled. “Thanks!” He went over to the fridge and pulled out two Code Red Mountain Dews. “Since we totally went all out on drinking up all that icy goodness, I thought a drink would be in order. You okay with Red Mountain Dew?” 

JD shrugged. “Never tried it before, but hey if you like it then I’ll give it a go.”

Michael handed him a bottle and opened his own taking a long sip before checking his phone again. 

The telltale sign of a soda bottle opening brought him back to the emo kid- maybe not so emo after all- standing in his kitchen taking his first ever sip of Code Red Mountain Dew. Michael was beyond words as he watched JD’s reaction. JD’s eye’s lit up like fireflies- oh wow, it totally made him look so much more alive- and he practically gulped down a large portion of red drink. 

The boy gasped out a breath- holy shit it was hot- and Michael suddenly had to cough due to letting too much air in and not enough air out. Holy fuck. 

JD looked at Michael with the biggest grin on his face- WHAT THE HELL HOW DOES HE MANAGE THIS? “Michael this rivals a good freezing slushy for me I am not gonna lie.”

Michael blinked, and blinked again a small smile forming on his face. “I’m glad ya like it man!” He motioned upstairs. “Wanna take it to my bedroom? We can totally chill and play Mario Cart upstairs!”

“Lead the way dude.” 

With that Michael grabbed JD’s free hand and dragged the other boy upstairs and kicked open his bedroom door. 

He let go of JD’s hand and turned around in his room, arms outstretched. “Mi casa, su casa mi amigo.” Michael dropped down on one of the beanbags in front of his bed- the Darth Vader one obviously, cause who didn’t love Darth Daddy? And patted the other beanbag beside him with a grin. 

JD walked into the room, hands in the pockets of his beaten up trench coat and whistled at his surroundings. “Dude this is kind of insane.” He dropped down on the beanbag beside Michael. 

Michael, who was currently digging through his assortment of controllers, picked two for the Super NES- custom made with Pikachu and Princess Peach on them- and handed the Pikachu one to JD.

“What do ya mean?” He asked as he hooked up the Super NES to the TV. 

JD smoothed his fingers over the bright yellow controller and fiddled with the cord a bit. “Nah. Just that your room and mine look a lot different.” He looked up at the plethora of different posters on the ceiling- they ranged from old movie posters to video game characters to anime posters. “My room’s barely unpacked. Just boxes and shit everywhere.”

Michael looked over at JD a wire in his mouth eyes wide as he remembered- OH SHIT YEAH THIS GUY IS NEW! He spit out the wire. “Oh yeah man! You’re new to town! Do you think you’ll need any help unpacking stuff?”

JD opened his mouth and then frowned. “It’s kind of weird actually.” He dragged a hand through his hair, which flopped back against his eyes. “My dad actually said this is the home we’re gonna stay in.”

“Well that’s good then right?” Michael asked while turning the TV on and setting up the Super NES. “We’ll be able to hang out more often.”

JD stared at Michael, a shocked expression on his face. “Wait. You actually wanna hang out with me again?”

“Dude of course I wanna hang out with you more!” Michael said with a smile. “You’re a pretty cool dude and I wanna get to know ya better.”

JD smiled back- god, Michael didn’t know how he was going to deal with a smile like that. “Thanks Michael.” He looked at the screen. “So, what the fuck is this game called again?”

Michael stared at JD his mouth agape and eyes wide. “You have never heard of Mario Kart.” 

What the actual fuck. 

JD grinned sheepishly- god Michael was in deep. “Yeah. Well. Moving around from state to state doesn’t exactly keep me updated on video games.”

A slow delighted smile stretched across Michael’s face as he selected Princess Peach. “I’m so happy to pop your video game cherry man, but ya got to know… I’m the boss of Mario Kart.”

JD ended up choosing Bowser and lost to Michael 23 times. Michael thought it was the funniest thing ever with how expressive JD’s face could be. He made an effort to trip occasionally and then blast through the very end to win, which accounted for one to many punches in the arm from JD. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had some massive bruise come tomorrow- the guy really knew how to pack a punch. They didn’t pay attention to the time, and soon enough it was 6 PM, just starting to get dark outside. 

JD’s dad ended up texting him at 7:30 and he swore at the phone in his hand. “Sorry Michael. The Dictator awaits.” He said as he pocketed his phone and stood from the beanbag. 

Michael stood as well and gave JD a tentative smile, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I had a really great time hanging with ya man…” He shuffled from one foot to the next- he was suddenly really nervous- and looked up at JD, the man was fucking tall. “Do ya think I’ll see ya around school at all?”

JD smiled back at Michael. “Count on it. My dad’s riding my ass about school lately, so it’s practically a given.”

They walked to Michael’s front door and JD turned to Michael. “We should totally do this again sometime.” 

He went to open the door and then that was when JD kissed him. His lips were warm against Michael’s- He was gone. 

Shit. Fuck. Nope. Stupid brain imagining the perfect situation…

Michael was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up... Soon? Who knows man?


	3. Michael's Really Good, Nothing Could Bring it Down, Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a really chill day.  
> Nothing could fuck up this day.  
> Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=｀ω´=)  
> so does listening to "I am Damaged" make anybody else wanna cry???

Mondays. God did Michael fucking hate Mondays. Of course there was always going to be that one stereotypical day that everyone hates, but Michael didn’t used to hate Mondays. Not when he had something to look forward to, to see on Mondays- Jeremy- but now those days were slowly draining away and Michael wanted nothing more than to destroy his stupid fucking alarm clock and sleep for the rest of the day. 

JD.

Holy shit! HOW COULD HE FORGET ABOUT JD???

JD was a new kid in town, which meant- WHICH FUCKING MEANT- Michael wouldn’t be alone today. This meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with Jeremy’s nonexistent looks his way today. That meant that he’d be okay today. 

With those thoughts in Michael’s mind, he hurried to get ready for school grabbing his hoodie and Heelys off the floor as he scrambled around to find his backpack. He grabbed it off the ground next to his closet and hurried downstairs. 

Michael dashed into the kitchen and slid across the linoleum floor, Heelys in hand, and raced to the fridge to pack a quick lunch. A tuna sandwich was just gonna have to work today. He opened a jar of pickles and put some in one of those baby containers as well as he whistled along to Aretha singing about the respect he deserved. The pickle jar almost tumbled out of his hands and onto the floor; he just barely caught the jar and sighed as he put it away. He reached up to his face to adjust his glasses, and they weren’t there. 

Michael spent about fifteen minutes looking for the damn things. Then he touched his hair. They had been on top of his head the entire time. He really wanted to slap himself for how many times he had done that in the past week. 

Everything was all set to go, so he raced out the door and locked on the way out. The sky was blue and the sun was bright in the sky, which was pretty odd for an early moment, but Michael was determined to enjoy the day no matter what it had in store. He saw three kinds of road kill on the road to skill, which was enlightening? Seriously fuck Mother Nature sometimes. What a way to try- emphasis on try- and rain on his parade when the day had barely even begun. 

Michael saw the path to the school open up to him as skated forward on his Heelys and skated around the people in his way. A few people yelled at him, but he paid them no mind. If they were going to be slow walkers and get in other peoples’ way it was their own fault. He pushed open the doors to the high school and scanned the crowd for anyone with JD’s distinct hair and trench coat, only to come up empty. Michael huffed and screwed the cap off of his Mountain Dew; he had to get to class. 

Oh the joys of Calculus, how Michael hardly ever paid attention in the class and still managed to pass was beyond him. God he hated math. The Calculus teacher was that kind of teacher whose name you just forget automatically and don’t remember till graduation, and while she seemed like a nice person her voice was so goddamn monotone that Michael could barely keep up with her. So, he just kind of zone out for a few minutes, which wasn’t his fault, anybody else would have done the same and he was pretty sure that half of the class was failing. 

He was doodling some weird zombie/alien thing in his notebook when Ms. Stacy- the lady at the office- opened the door to the classroom-followed by- JD! THANK FUCK!

Michael’s new friend- and pretty obvious crush- saw him and smiled that little weird quirk of the lip thing as he made his way to the empty desk in the back next to Michael. 

“Hey man.” He said and deposited his black messenger on the table. “So is it just me or are we going to have to suffer through this class?”

Michael laughed quietly. “You have no idea. This class is literally a nightmare. Especially if you aren’t great at Calculus.”

“Well shit. Looks like I’m gonna be failing this one then.” JD said with a small frown. 

Michael opened up his book and laid it out on the desk closer to JD. “Dude. It’s chill. I can just help you out. Most of the stuff is just in the book anyway.”

The class was so much more bearable with JD there. Michael walked JD through the basics of whatever Calculus bullshit teacher nameless had to say and interspersed some dorky jokes that made JD snort to keep his laughter in. Calculus ended so much more quickly with JD there to distract him, and god was Michael glad for that. There was nothing Michael hated more than class that felt like it was going to last for eternity. 

The bell rang and Michael leaned on his elbows to intercept JD before he got up. “Yo. Can I see your schedule? I wanna check to see if we have any other classes together.”

JD smirked at him and started rummaging through his bag. “What are you gonna miss me that much?”

Michael winked. “Don’t ya know it lover boy, I miss you every second you’re gone.” He grabbed his chest like he had been shot to exaggerate his words.

JD huffed out a small laugh and handed Michael his schedule, their hands brushing- Michael just noticed that JD wore nail polish; black really did suit his emo boy persona. 

He checked the schedule. JD had Calculus with him first block, second block he Painting 101- ALSO WITH HIM FUCK YES- which was a pretty rad class, third block he had English with some teacher Michael had never heard of, fourth block was Physics- a class that Michael kind of enjoyed, but now was gonna be thriving in with JD in it, fifth block was lunch, and the final block was a study hall with Michael. 

“Dude,” Michael looked up from the schedule. “You have most of your classes with me. That’s pretty awesome!”

JD stood and shouldered his bag as he took the schedule back from Michael. “Nice. So we’ve got Painting 101 together? Mind helping me there, I have no idea where I’m going.”

Michael grabbed his own bag and raced to the door. “This way your highness.” He said cheekily and extended his arms in pseudo-royal reverence as he mock bowed.  
JD laughed at Michael’s antics and walked out the door, his damaged trench coat swooshing behind him with a flourish- wow it almost reminded Michael of Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer- and Michael followed close behind him. 

On the way to painting, which was on the second floor and was a bit of a walk, Michael and JD talked about small stuff. Just things get to know each other more. They talked about their favorite colors- a perfect way to break the ice- with Michael’s being red like his hoodie and JD’s being shockingly not black, but electric blue. They talked about books, and Michael found out JD was a big sap when it came to books with a romantic subplot like the Percy Jackson Series, and Michael went on two minute rant about his favorite Stephen King novel Cell just as they came to the classroom door for painting. 

“Dude. It’s just so! SO! Complex man!” Michael tried to explain as he opened the door for JD. “They tried to make a movie adaptation, but… It just wasn’t the same.”

“I get that.” JD replied with a slow nod of his head, as they walked toward one of the tables in the back of the room. “If they hadn’t fucked up the first Percy Jackson movie so badly I think we’d be pretty close to done with the series by now.” 

They took a seat at a table in the back; it was pretty close to the window, which was great since it was such a nice day outside. Everything was great. Michael couldn’t think of anything that cool bring him down. 

Then the door opened. 

Really world, fucking really?

“Jeremy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like! Next chapter will be up as soon as NASA decides I'm fit for space.


	4. Art Class for Two Silly Farts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as angsty as you think it's gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really angsty...  
> Yet.   
> I just wasn't in the mood to write angst.   
> But don't worry.  
> It's coming.

It was official, Michael thought as he slouched downwards in his seat- trying hopelessly to avoid JD’s confused expression and Jeremy’s roaming eyes- life was terrible and Michael just wanted to bury himself alive. Maybe JD would help him? 

He looked over at his new friend who was staring at him suspiciously, a pierced eyebrow- damn those fucking piercings- raised as the other boy pursed his lips. 

JD fiddled with a pencil in one hand and rocked his chair back and forth. “So. Who the fuck is Jeremy?” He asked in a very blasé tone, while his expression was anything but. “Was he the lanky ass kid who just walked in?”

Michael flipped through his sketchbook on the table in front of him and mumbled. “Jeremy Heere. He- well- we used to be best friends.”

JD pulled a Mega Monster out of the side of his messenger bag, his face perfectly blank as he screwed off the lid and took a sip. “Is it okay if I ask what happened between you guys?”

Michael shrugged and started to sketch out a face in his sketchbook. “It’s cool.” He started to sketch out the facial features. “Jeremy wanted to be popular pretty bad. He is- or was at least- a pretty anxious guy and didn’t know how to interact with people that well.”

JD took a long gulp of his Monster and Michael started to flesh out the sketch. “He thought that if he got himself a SQUIP the game would change for him.” 

The face on the paper was emotional- crying- and clutching his mouth. “The game did change. He became the popular cool guy he wanted to be and left me behind.”

Michael looked up from his sketchpad to see JD staring blankly at the back of Jeremy’s head, who had decided to sit about two tables ahead of them. 

JD looked back at Michael and gave him a tight smile. “He sounds like a fucking prick.” He took another swig of his drink. “Do ya want me to beat him up for you?”

A startled laugh erupted from Michael’s throat and JD smiled- genuinely. “No. Nope!” He shook his head as he smiled getting dark hair in his eyes. “Please don’t beat him up! He may be a dick right now, but he was still my best friend for a really long time.”

JD nodded, and fished a sketchbook of his own out of his bag as the teacher started to make rounds. He had no idea what they were supposed to be working on, but Michael’s sketch looked amazing. 

“Dude. I will literally pay you money to draw anything for me in your style. Holy fuck that is so good.” JD gawked at the sketch as Michael blushed. 

“It’s just a sketch…” He muttered embarrassed by the attention he was getting from his newfound friend and crush. “And dude, just no. I will not have you paying me for a sketch.”

JD snorted and opened his own sketchpad to a blank page. “It’s called commissioning you. No artist should just give his, her, or whatever’s fucking art away. That’s stupid as hell man.” He took a long swig of his monster and gestured at Michael’s sketchbook with it. “I don’t care what it is, but if you’re drawing it and thinking of giving it to me, don’t be surprised if you find twenty to forty bucks in your back pack or some shit.”

Michael looked at the other boy slack jawed. “Wait. You’re telling me you would pay twenty to forty dollars for a sketch?”

JD looked Michael right in the eye with the most serious look Michael had ever seen the other boy wear. “Dude. When I started out taking commissions people constantly told me that my prices were too high. I believed their bullshit and took my sketches down to five dollars, my line art to ten, and whatever.” He opened up to a random page in his sketchbook, displaying a beautiful picture of a dark haired girl in an obvious school approved uniform. “One of my old teachers from floating around high schools told me that something like this,” He gestured vaguely at the picture of the girl. “He would buy for eighty to ninety dollars even.”

JD drank a bit more of his drink and continued. “He didn’t even really like my style of art, but he still thought it was worth more than I had it going for.”  
He looked Michael in the eyes. “Now, all of my full colored prints go from fifty to two-hundred dollars depending if you want just a bust, a full body, more than one character, or if ya just want something real specific.”

JD opened to another random page, this time it was of a man and a dragon standing side by side on a cliff. “Shit like this would go for a hundred easy. It took me about 5 hours to finish this fucking thing so people can bet their ass I ain’t gonna go cheap. My hand cramped like six times finishing this damn thing.”

Michael snorted at the thought. “Do you get any,” He laughed. “I can’t believe I’m gonna ask this… Do you get any furry commissioners?”

JD smiled, and opened to another page. On the page was a lean colored piece of a lizard fursona; it’s scales had a weird shine to them and the creature itself had its forked tongue sticking out as it winked. “I have a Furrfinity account man. Furries…” He chuckled at Michael’s shocked expression. “Dude. Furries are fucking loaded. Last guy who commissioned me on the site gave me five hundred just to do full body colored commissions of him and his girlfriend’s fursonas for Valentine’s Day.”

Michael looked at JD slack jawed. “Where do you put all the money then?” He asked then snickered. “Cause it’s certainly not going towards your clothes.”

JD held a ringed hand to his heart in mock hurt. “You wound me Michael. My clothes are high fashion I’ll have you know.” Michael snorted at his antics. “But, no, seriously. Most of it just goes towards my car, the rent, buying new art supplies, and my cat Marmalade.”

Michael couldn’t hold back the grin. “You named your cat Marmalade?” He asked between giggles.

JD smiled and laughed along with him. “Okay. Yeah. Her name’s Marmalade, she’s a tiny munchkin kitten who’s bright orange okay? It just seemed appropriate.”

“Marmalade!” Michael wheezed out between fits of laughter. He was starting to slide out of his chair at this rate. He just couldn’t fathom how JD- one of the most emo looking guys in school- could have a tiny little kitten named Marmalade. 

Michael slowly sunk underneath the table in a fit of laughter that started to ebb, but rose again as JD popped his head under the table. 

“Dude. You sound like you’re dying.” JD said with a grin as he watched Michael writhe on the floor with laughter. 

“I am!” He wheezed out. “I am dying! Fuck! Marmalade!”

JD shook his head fondly at the other boy and dragged Michael up off of the ground and back into his seat. “I should have never told you. I had no idea that the thought of me having a cat named Marmalade would do this to you.”

Michael’s laughter finally started to die down and he grinned at JD. “I love that name. I’m gonna name my child Marmalade after your cat. I swear to god. I am going to do this because this is how much your cat has effected me and I haven’t even fucking met her yet.”

JD smiled and reopened his sketchbook to a blank page. “You can meet her after school if you want to come over to my place.”

“DUDE! YES!” Michael exclaimed, he had the biggest grin on his face and if he was a cartoon character JD was sure that Michael would have had stars in his eyes at that moment.

“Awesome. I can take you in my car then.” JD said, then looked to the board in utter confusion. “Wait. So we’re supposed to do portraits of other students? Or…?”

“Other students!” Michael replied and smiled at the confused look on JD’s face. “You can do me if you want!”

JD grinned and Michael blushed violently. “That is not what I meant!” He exclaimed and JD just laughed as the teacher came to their table. 

“Ah Michael and…” The woman checked her clipboard for JD’s name. “Jason Dean. Well we’re going to be doing something a little different today. Instead of working with our buddies at our tables, I am going to be assigning you your partners for this assignment.”

Well great. 

She looked down at the clipboard once more. “Michael you’ll be working with White, and Jason you’ll be working with Jeremy for this assignment. Don’t worry. He’s a very nice boy, I’m sure you hit it off just fine.”

With that, she walked back to her desk leaving Michael and JD to sort out what had just occurred. 

JD looked Michael right in the eye. “I can promise that I won’t kill him. But I can’t promised that he won’t shit his pants somehow during the course of our little ‘assignment’ together.”

Michael smiled; maybe this wouldn’t be so bad as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JD is an art nerd.  
> Also. When it comes to art commissions price by how long ya work on it, what tools ya used to make it, and what the outcome is gonna look like. That is what my art teacher told me. And always. ALWAYS say no to people who want you to lower your prices unless they're like a close friend and it's their birthday or something...  
> Next update: whenever.


	5. JD Just Wants to Go Home and Snuggle His Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be angst for my boy Jeremy.   
> JD is intimidating with a pencil.  
> We meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who didn't really enjoy last chapter all that much!  
> I've been working my ass off day and night to graduate.  
> Send your thoughts and prayers to me please! <(．＿．)>

JD was not a happy camper. He didn’t even like camping to begin with. Nature was gross, and so was people, and let it be said that JD did not want to be paired with the stupid little punk that was Jeremy Heere.

The kid looked like a fucking nerd. How could a guy like this, become such an asshole and hurt Michael like that? 

Granted JD didn’t know the whole story of what had transpired between the two of them- he had only heard Michael’s side of the story, which was enough for him- but he didn’t give a rat’s ass about what this scrawny bitch had to say. JD would be lucky if he didn’t say something about Michael at all. He had grown fond of the other boy fairly quicker than he had even realized, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But as he looked over to where Michael was now seated beside a guy with long white hair, JD couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something without Michael there smiling or telling a stupid joke. 

Well fuck he was in deep. 

JD looked at the boy beside him- Jeremy fucking Heere, just his name made JD’s blood pressure rise- and pulled out his sketchbook. He was determined to not interact with the kid, no matter how much he pissed JD off just by existing. 

He put his headphones in and started to sketch. Large expressive eyes set on an adorably cute baby face with a large grin, dorky glasses resting on a pixie button nose. The boy staring back at JD from his sketchpad was waving at him excitedly. JD looked to his inspiration across the room and Michael glanced up from his own sketchpad and smiled. 

JD winked at the boy and laughed quietly at Michael’s flustered expression. 

His once perfect view of his newfound friend was suddenly obscured by a tall boy sitting down next to him, JD wanted to hit something very badly in that moment, most preferably this fucking shit head who had decided it was totally fine to obscure his view. JD didn’t want to be the kind of dude that threw a bitch fit every time something shitty happened but he already got separated from his first (actual?) friend and now there was a fucking sasquatch fucking up his view of said friend. 

The piece of shit that was now blocking his view of Michael was none other than Jeremy fucking Heere himself. Oh joy of joys. 

JD pulled out a singular ear bud and played with the piercing on his tongue thoughtfully. “So.” He looked at the boy next to him who seemed to be sweating bullets in JD’s presence- fucking good. “Are we going to do this shit or not?”

The kid- Jeremy- forced a shaky smile and opened his own sketchbook. “I’m not really that great an artist…”

JD didn’t even try to look interested. “Whatever. As long as we get this done in time.”

Jeremy was starting to look even more uncomfortable than he had just seconds before. Was it wrong of JD to think that making him uncomfortable was fun? Nah.   
JD started sketching the lanky boy before him without a second thought. Jeremy had curls and one of those shirts that you could obviously find at the clearance section of H&M. JD hated H&M. He sincerely hoped that Michael wouldn’t have any qualms with JD “accidently” setting Jeremy’s shirt on fire or something. He’d just have to ask Michael after class he supposed. 

JD’s phone vibrated and he sighed in annoyance as set down his pencil and checked the stupid thing. It was his dad. A cute picture of Marmalade shown in his messages and JD couldn’t help but smile. She was sitting primly atop the refrigerator, how she had gotten up there was beyond him but just the thought seeing his little baby girl- alongside Michael today no less- after school was enough to make JD’s smile a little wider. 

He could feel Jeremy’s eyes on him, which only served to ruin the mood. “What?”

Jeremy fumbled with his pencil for a second, almost dropped it, but caught it just in time. “You and Michael are- Sorry it’s probably none of my business.”

JD raised an unimpressed brow. “You’re right. It isn’t any of your business.” He got out a pencil sharpener from his bag and started to carve the pencil into a fine point. “We’re partners on this project. That’s it. We don’t have to be all friendly all of a sudden.”

He removed the pencil from the sharpener and blew on the tip. “I don’t even know you.” He gestured vaguely at Jeremy with the now extremely sharp pencil. “In all honesty, I don’t want to get to know you either.”

JD laid the pencil on the table. “You remind me of people that I used to go to school with. They always pretended that they were worth something, when all they did was ruin relationships with people who had genuinely cared about them just so they could be ‘cool’.”

He drummed his fingers against the black table as Jeremy continued to process what he was saying. “Never in my life have I ever seen popularity as something that can lead to good things…” He trailed off and sighed. “In fact, at my most recent transfer school, being popular got you killed. A weird string of suicides among the ‘cool’ kids.”

Jeremy looked horrified- JD was vaguely pleased with himself at the sight. “Being popular isn’t cool, and it certainly isn’t worth losing people over.”

The bell rang and JD shoved all of his school shit in his bag and walked over to Michael’s table. 

Michael smiled nervously at the other boy. “Did everything go okay?”

JD quirked a brow at the shorter boy and smirked, “ If you consider me almost having a preppy boy aneurism over his lack of fashion sense as okay, then yeah sure. It was a swell time.”

Jeremy watched the two of them leave; only to be left alone with the boy that Michael had been partnered up with.

White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got plans for the new guy...  
> OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO... o(｀ω´*)o


	6. Michael Makes a Friend and JD is the Regret Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell is White???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update!! I just graduated and I'm just kinda woooo boy. Going through the stages I guess.

White was a cool guy, Michael thought. He had this really cool art style that wasn’t quite animated but definitely exaggerated in a way that just fit him. White was quiet and mostly texted his responses to Michael’s questions via an old fashioned flip phone that Michael thought was the coolest shit ever. 

Unfortunately for White, he had a speech impediment that made it hard to make friends easily due to the fact that Jenna Rolan was such a raging bitch and would kick anybody to the curb over the smallest of “offenses”. That’s when Michael decided he was sick and tired of the high school bullshit. 

He was sketching White’s long ass hair. “Dude, you should totally hang with me and JD at lunch today. We’re probably gonna hop by 7/11 for a slushie and some cheap shit.”

White paused and set down his pencil to start typing on his phone. It took a few seconds, but soon enough a message appeared on the screen that he showed Michael. 

“You don’t have to be nice to me just because we’re partners for this class.” The message read.

Michael frowned and looked White straight in the eyes. “Wilson.” Nobody ever called the kid by his first name; it was always “White” because of his hair. “I’m asking you to hang with us at lunch cuz I am genuinely interested in being your friend. Not because I’m your art partner or because I’m trying to string you along okay?”  
The poor guy looked like he wanted to cry and nodded his head eagerly in response. 

Michael smiled at the response and gave the other boy a friendly pat on the back. “Awesome! Now let’s get this shit done so we can get out of here quicker!”

White was fun to draw. His eyes were as expressive as his voice could be if he decided to talk, and were framed by equally white lashes and dark bags under his eyes. It made Michael wonder how much the other boy took time to take care of himself. He was extremely skinny- borderline bony Jesus Christ- and his fingernails were only accentuated by the vivid yellow nail polish he wore that looked like it was a few days old. He had this interesting pigmentation in his skin tone as well, while some parts of his skin appeared slightly tanned, there were huge splotches of nearly translucent skin that showed vivid veins peeking out from underneath.

Michael was so focused on his partner that he didn’t notice how heated things were getting over at JD’s table with Jeremy. He simply brought all of his attention to the task at hand and smiled as he delivered a finishing stroke. 

He showed the sketch to White proudly. “What do ya think? I’m thinking about doing some more shading, but I don’t know if I should do that if we’re just going to paint over it…”

White’s smile was brilliant as he held Michael’s sketch in his hands. He was quick to pick up his phone and start typing furiously. 

He showed the screen to Michael with a beaming smile. “Dude! That looks! SO GOOD! OHMYGOD! NEVER STOP CREATING ART!”

The bell ringing cut off Michael’s laugh and he watched as White started typing something on his phone. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Michael smiled. “Yeah totally dude! I’ll see ya then!”

He started to pack up his bag when JD came over to him. 

Michael was slightly nervous about how everything had gone between Jeremy and JD. “Did everything go okay?”

The taller boy smirked and raised a pierced brow. “If you consider me almost having a preppy boy aneurism over his lack of fashion sense as okay, then yeah sure. It was a swell time.”

Michael laughed lightly at the comment- he knew that Jeremy hadn’t always been the best fashion wise, and it had always brought the other boy down- and shouldered his bag, waving a quick goodbye to White as he start to walk out of the class room with JD beside him. 

JD opened the door for him and tipped his head. “After you handsome.”

Michael’s laugh trailed off- AND OH MY GOD WAS HE BLUSHING LIKE FUCK MAN- as he clutched his sketchpad to his chest and walked through the threshold of the doorway. 

JD followed after him and easily made his way to Michael’s side so they could walk in sync- holy shit, like literally perfect sync- and Michael managed to steal a quick glance at JD as they walked to their separate classes.

God he was gay as hell.

If JD was the devil, well fuck first of all, but Michael would have absolutely no problem selling his soul to eternal damnation ‘cause that jawline was killing him.   
Michael startled as he felt JD’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him in as they walked. “What are you thinking in that curly head of yours?”

Michael ran a hand through his hair irritated- he didn’t like his hair at all- and frowned. “What did you talk to Jeremy about?”

JD’s eyes turned guarded, and then he sighed and squeezed Michael’s shoulder gently. “At first, he tried to bring you up.” Michael tensed at that- Jeremy had actually wanted to talk about him? Of all people, why him? “I quickly cut that off though. He doesn’t deserve to know how you’re doing since he kicked you to the curb, and if he really wants to know he should fucking ask you himself.”

Michael sighed, and watched their feet move as the walked down the hallway. “You seemed to get pretty heated about whatever you were talking about.”  
JD seemed tense. “Yeah. I did get a little person about things I guess.”

Michael looked up at the other boy. “What do you mean?”

The taller boy got a faraway look in his eye. “I used to date this girl, Veronica…” Fuck. Of course JD was straight as hell. “There were these girls at school, a clique or whatever, called the Heathers. They were all named “Heather” which was so fucking stupid you couldn’t even imagine. Anyway they were the coolest chicks at school. Everybody wanted to be them, or be in their pants at least, but the thing was is they were so fucking messed up. Anyone who was “cool” or “popular” at that fuck hole of a high school had some major baggage. Then there were the suicides.”

Michael looked up at JD in horror. “They killed themselves?” 

JD looked away and stopped outside of Michael’s classroom. “Look. It was just a really fucked up time. There was a lot of shit I did at Westerburg that I regret.” He stared down the hallway at some random point in the school. “You should get to class. Don’t wanna be late.”

Michael startled as firm arms wrapped him in a warm hug. 

“I’ll see you after class.” And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya liked this chapter with the boys! Next chapter will be up in *makes I don't know sound*


	7. Michael Gets Feelings and the Boys Finally get to go to 7/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thinks angsty thoughts about Jeremy and JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of slow??? I don't know I was just trying to further some Michael feels I guess.

Class was miserable with JD. It felt weird thinking that, especially when not too long ago all those feelings had been about Jeremy. 

Fuck. 

Literally fuck Michael Mell’s life.

God he missed his player two. He really did. But, he knew he couldn’t live like this forever. He wasn’t a bathmat to be walked on; he was a human being with feelings in shit. A human being who was starting to tear up a bit thinking about his former best friend of nearly a decade, he was such a fucking pussy. 

He wasn’t even really paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. Doodles and little song ideas were taking up what was practically the entire page of his notebook and he couldn’t help, but think about the class before. 

White was a pretty chill dude, if a little skittish kind of like a deer in headlights kind of thing if he really thought about it. He had these horrible scars on his arms as well, something that Michael hadn’t brought up out of common courtesy, but he knew where they came from- or at least thought he knew. 

JD had been pretty closed off after class as well. It made Michael feel kind of off about the entire situation with Jeremy, like something wasn’t right and he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was. In all honestly, hearing about JD talk about the fucked up shit he had to endure at the school had been at before. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the other guy, but then there was Veronica. 

Michael chewed on the eraser of his pencil and tried not to think to hard about it. 

So JD had an Ex. Lots of people had exes, that was normal, and so what if she was a girl. That didn’t mean that JD was straight. For all Michael knew the other boy could be bisexual or pan or whatever. It wasn’t a huge deal. 

Then why the fuck was Michael thinking about it so hard?

Yeah he had realized that he had a crush on JD, who wouldn’t? The guy was hot as balls and had a “mysterious past” to match- everybody loved one of those. 

Michael fiddled with one of the many bracelets on his wrists, snapping it against his skin as he wore the pencil eraser down to the nub with his teeth. He bounced his leg as he glanced at the clock. 

Five more minutes, five more minutes in this hot hell scape of a classroom and Michael would be free to go to lunch and chill with JD and White. 

He was hungry, tired, and just plain stressed. 

He was excited to meet Marmalade though- if JD’s offer still stood- and maybe White would be able to come along with them to meet the little fur ball.   
Michael opened his phone and scrolled through pictures of cat photos on tumblr for a bit at the thought of Marmalade. He startled at the sound of the bell and stretched his arms above his head until he heard the satisfying crack of his spine. 

He gathered his bag and put his notebook away. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost ran face first into the door exiting the classroom. 

God he was an idiot. 

He walked to the entrance of the cafeteria with his headphones blasting Pink Guy with every step he made. He was so preoccupied by the lyrics of “Help” that he almost didn’t notice that he was going to walk right by JD until he felt the abrupt, but hesitant touch of a hand on his arm. 

The taller boy gave Michael a soft smile. “Hey.” He slowly stroked Michael’s inner arm before letting go- he totally didn’t flush at that- and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench. “You ready to hit the 7/11?” 

Michael was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot at the moment. “Yeah totally…” He paused- shit he had almost forgotten about White. “Do you mind if we wait a little bit? I forgot there was someone who wanted to chill with us for lunch too.”

He bit his lip- he didn’t even think about if JD would be okay with that. “Is that okay?”

JD just leaned against the wall between the two cafeteria doors and smiled easily at Michael, showing of dimples that Michael hadn’t even realized the other boy had. “It’s all good with me. The more, the merrier am I right?”

Michael smiled softly in return and got out some ear buds out of the pocket of his hoodie, connected them to his phone, and extended one bud out to JD. The taller boy took the bud and put it in his ear, and they stood there for a few moments waiting for White to join them as they listened to the voice of Pink Guy being an edgy little fuck. It reminded Michael of JD in a way, like he genuinely tried to look all intimidating but he obviously had a lot of thoughts and feelings getting to him just like everybody else. 

Wow, Michael was really getting too in his own head, he needed to take a break, take a hit from his bong, relax and drink some Crystal Pepsi and play some Mario Kart or something. Anything but listen to the bad parts of his brain trying to be all philosophical with all that bullshit, he wasn’t up for that any day of the week.   
Out of the crowd he saw a glimpse of White’s, well, white hair and waved, as the other boy got closer. The shorter boy had his booked tucked so tight to his chest it looked almost as if the he was straining himself, but when he finally noticed Michael, his whole face lit up like a firework. He hurried over to where JD and Michael stood and smile timidly in JD’s direction.

Michael grinned at the other boy and adjusted the straps on his backpack. “Hey! Ready to hit up the 7/11?”

White nodded eagerly in response and JD snorted. 

The taller boy dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. “Okay. I’ll drive us all there.” He turned to Michael. “Wanna just skip study hall after this and go to my place?”

“Ummm… I’d have to make sure White’s chill with that?” 

Michael turned to his new friend. “Do you have class after lunch dude?”

White shook his head, his long hair swished from side to side. 

“Awesome!” He smiled at JD and gestured wildly towards the great unknown- AKA out of the fucking school building. “Let’s hit the road Jack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens my mouth to pour in an entire bag of spicy cheetos*  
> Next CHAPTER SOON!!!


	8. Party at the 7/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, White, and JD chill at the 7/11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! SAME DAY!!

If there were anything that could be said about Jason Dean, it would be that this boy never grew out of his emo stage. As Michael flipped through the numerous amounts of CDs at his disposal he couldn’t help but snicker under his breath. JD every single album from My Chemical Romance, including their final tour of the Black Parade which was set in Mexico, it was hilarious really. 

JD, fortunately for Michael, wasn’t paying attention to what Michael was doing as he picked up random CDs and waved them at White who was seated in the back of JD’s car- a 1961 Jaguar E-Type that practically had Michael orgasming on the spot- laughing at the faces that Michael made as he pointed at different CDs in disgust.   
When JD finally noticed what Michael had been doing, White was practically snorting in laughter, and Michael sheepishly lowered his hand from where he had been miming his own version of what he thought Marilyn Manson would sound like. He raised that perfectly shaped and pierced brow and had Michael practically shrinking in his seat- trying not to let something else rise- as he folded his hands on top of his crotch as discretely as he possibly could. 

Luckily JD’s hands stayed mostly on the steering wheel- while Michael would have preferred them elsewhere, he was perfectly fine with them not dying- and JD managed to wrestle the CD case out Michael’s hands one handed. “If you don’t like the music, don’t make fun of the music sweet cheeks.”

JD’s grin was practically feral and all Michael wanted to do at that moment was melt into a puddle- a very nice Wizard of Oz reference really. White was barely stifling his laughter behind the two of them and Michael couldn’t help, but smile at the smaller boy behind him who was currently bunching the sleeves of his sweater in front of his face and shaking with laughter. 

“Now look what you’ve done…” Michael teased JD with a silly smile. “You’ve broken our child!”

JD’s eyes never left the rode as he rolled them at Michael’s antics with a steady smirk on his face. “I never realized we had gotten married dear.”

Michael faked a wounded, exaggerated gesture. “Jason Dean! I’m hurt! Truly irreplaceably hurt!” He made hurt puppy dog eyes at JD. “How could you forget our wedding? Our honeymoon? White’s birth?”

White didn’t even try to stifle his laughter any longer and was now producing full blown hiccupping laughs. 

JD smiled and gave Michael a sideways look. “You’re such a dork.” Michael gasped in mock offense at the accusation. “You practically belong in the drama department with those kinds of theatrics.”

The smile on Michael’s face died a little and he sunk a little farther into his seat. “Yeah, well, Christine and Jeremy have got all the theatrics covered in that department.”

White’s laughter slowly died and JD was quiet.

Michael felt bad.

He ruined the moment.

God he was such a fucking idiot. 

He could hear White typing rapidly on his phone. JD’s eyes stayed on the rode, but his knuckles were practically white as he clutched the steering wheel. 

Michael felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see White’s insistent face behind his. 

He read the message. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened between you and Jeremy, but I’m sorry it happened.”

Michael sighed and smiled weakly back at White. “I appreciate it man. I really do, but it’s not your fault that Jeremy and I had a falling out. He’s the one who decided to be a prick, not you.” He turned back in his seat. “But, hey, looking on the bright side. If Jeremy hadn’t been a huge ass wipe then I probably would’ve never befriended either of you guys.” 

He glanced over to JD who returned the look with a small smile. “And I’m certainly glad I did.”

JD pulled into the shitty parking lot of the 7/11 and they all hopped out of the car. The linoleum halls called to the hungry teens and Michael was the first one to make a speedy- he had Heelys on his side- beeline for the entrance with JD and White following not far behind him. 

Both JD and Michael went straight for the slushie machine, and Michael couldn’t help but recall their meeting. It wasn’t that long ago, but to him it felt like forever ago. 

JD smirked at Michael as he got a generous pour of the blue filth that was a blue raspberry slushy. 

Michael looked JD straight- or as straight as a gay man could- right in the eye and scrounged up the most monotone voice that he could. “You disgust me Jason Dean.”

The rude ass just took a long gulp of his slushy making sure to keep eye contact with Michael the entire time. His face scrunched up as he got a brain freeze and Michael couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at JD’s pain. 

Michael got himself a cherry slushy and peered around the corner of one of the shelves to see White with about ten packs of sour gummy worms and cosmic brownies in his arms. 

White saw Michael and smiled, a big happy grin full of teeth as he made his way towards the checkout. He pulled out a Sailor Moon wallet- Michael was really starting to wonder how he hadn’t befriended this kid before now- and was about to pay when JD cut in front of him and held out a ten to the lady at the counter.

He leaned his elbows against the counter and waited for the woman to finish punching in the treats. “Is that enough or do I need to pull out some ones?”

The woman shook her head. “No you should be fine honey. The brownies and the gummy worms are only fifty cents each.”

JD looked back at Michael and White. The smaller boy looked at JD like he had just been plopped inside a candy store, and promptly hugged the taller teen, knocking the wind out of him. 

Michael watched with a smile. 

Fuck, this was adorable. 

Michael quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture in front of his slushy. 

The woman gave White a bag; Michael and JD both paid for their slushies and exited the store. The three of them probably spent a good hour just chilling in JD’s car. Michael went back and forth from the car to the 7/11 almost too many times due to JD’s picky eating and soon enough White was drinking a slushy alongside the two of them. 

It was almost two thirty when JD decided it was time to move the “party” to his place. 

“You guys are gonna love Marmalade.” JD was grinning like a lunatic at the thought of seeing his cat. 

Michael couldn’t wait to meet the little fur ball, but he was definitely having a hard time of doing anything with JD smiling like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter??? Probably not as soon as this one lol


	9. JD's Place and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and White finally meet Marmalade, hang out with JD, and Michael gets a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter coming up is gonna be pretty angsty just a forewarning.

Michael and White suffered a ten-minute drive of listening to Marilyn Manson as payback for the “bullshit” that Michael had pulled earlier that day in the car ride to the 7/11. None of this however stopped Michael from trying to plug in his aux numerous times in an attempt to have better music playing. Every time he had tried JD ended up slapping his hands away making Michael feel not dissimilar to a little kid being scolded. 

After a while of trying and failing to change the music, Michael resigned himself to very discreetly tapping his foot to the beat of what JD deemed “music”. White seemed to dig it though, eventually at least, and bobbed his head to the hideous music. JD kept giving Michael sideways smirks out of the corner of his eye, that just constituted in making Michael glared harder at JD. 

JD pulled into the driveway of a ranch house and the garden alone almost took Michael’s breath away. 

JD parked the car and looked over at Michael who was still in shock- it was amazing how much he didn’t know about this guy. “Yeah my therapist got me into a few different things, and I guess working with plants just kind of stuck with me somehow.”

He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed all of his garbage out of the car, with Michael and White quick to do the same. JD threw all the shit into a big black garbage can and pulled out his lanyard of keys to open the door to the house. Michael and White threw away their trash, and heard the door’s lock click. 

JD turned to the two of them and put a finger to his lips as they curled up into a conspiratorial smile. 

He moved back around to the open doorway, and crouched down with his arms outspread. “Marmalade!” He called with a wide grin. “Daddy’s home!”

For a few seconds nothing happened, and then there was an abrupt plopping sound somewhere in the house. The growing sound of paws against a wood floor echoed from the hallway and rounding a corner of the hallway bounded an orange, stubby legged baby kitten. The kitten slipped and slid on the hardwood floor and ran straight into JD’s arms. JD scooped up the kitten into his arms and Michael didn’t even try to refrain from squealing in delight. 

JD turned to face them as the orange, cute, little ball of fur insist on purring loudly in his arms and rubbing against JD’s face. “Guys this is Marmalade, she’s the princess of the household.” He stroked her little body and she just wiggled in closer to him. “Marmalade, this is White and Michael, they’re some new friends from school.”

Marmalade didn’t even try to acknowledge the two boys’ presence, just kept on rubbing her cute little face against JD’s chin and purring like a motorcycle was speeding by. 

JD smiled down at her and looked up at Michael and White. “Ah. Sorry guys. C’mon in.” 

He gestured into his home and walked in after them with Marmalade in his arms, slowly climbing up his jacket and onto his shoulder. 

The foyer was pretty bare, with only what Michael definitely thought to be JD’s boots under the coat rack. There were no pictures on the walls. JD walked into the kitchen right next to the foyer and Michael followed him with White close behind him. 

JD leaned against one of the bare counters with Marmalade perched atop his head. “So, you guys wanna chill in my room and binge watch Game of Thrones?”

Michael bounced on the soles of his feet and grinned at his friend- god, he wanted nothing more than to just chill for the rest of the day. “Only if you let me raid your cabinets for popcorn!”

JD laughed encouragingly. “Feel free to scour my foodless cabinets, and fridge. You’ll find nothing.” He swept his hands out in a grand gesture. “This is probably the number one reason why I’m such a regular at our dear, lovely 7/11.”

White giggled from his place behind Michael and JD grinned- Michael had probably mentioned he was gay once or twice, but wow this was taking it to a whole new level. 

JD’s room was pretty cool, sure there were a couple of boxes that were just hanging out around in the corners of his room, but hey the guy had just moved in it was practically a given. Strung up around his room were white dinosaur lights that lit up the expansion of his bedroom. In the farthest corner of his room was a king sized bed with a bunch of blankets thrown over it and window right beyond it that was covered by a-

Holy shit. 

JD’s window was covered by a gay pride flag, at the thought of this being an actual thing and having even the faintest of possibilities that JD could be something like bisexual or even pan, Michael touched ever so slightly at his own pride flag- the patch on his hoodie- and shook himself out of his reverie. 

In front of JD’s unmade bed was an instrument case with dozens of stickers on them- mostly band stickers and stickers that ever so discretely stated the word “fuck” on them- and there was a guitar case plopped against it with just as many stickers, if not more than the other. 

The cool hardwood flooring felt nice against Michael’s sock covered feet and he noticed the accumulation of posters on JD’s floor. White was the first one to walk over to the pile of posters and pick one up, staring at it intently.

He looked up from the poster, smiled, and pointed at the poster and then back at JD. The poster itself stated in all caps, “FUCK CAPITALISM. FUCK WHAT WE THINK WE KNOW. WE’LL BE DEAD BY THE NEXT SNOW.”

JD gave a kind of crooked grin, like he was embarrassed or something. “Yeah, I had a really dark phase a while ago… Never did get around to throwing out some of these.” 

It was a weird thought, but Michael couldn’t help but think back to JD when he told him about the suicides at his last school and Veronica. He had seemed hesitant to talk about it fully, no that Michael blamed him for not wanting to discuss it, just that it seemed like a lot to hold on the shoulders of a eighteen year old kid all alone. Then again, JD did say that was seeing or at least had seen a therapist, so maybe he was doing better. Michael hoped he was doing better at least. 

He hadn’t realized how deep in thought he had been until his vision was completely obscured by dark clothes. Michael could smell AXE and the faint smell of processed blue raspberry flavoring. He looked up and got caught up in JD’s dark eyes. It was like breaking a pen and spilling the ink everywhere, dark and seemingly endless. 

JD was smiling down at him, his lips were moving- wow they were really pink up close- and he said something that Michael totally forgot to pay attention to because of those damn lips. 

Michael flustered. “Uh… What?” God he was an idiot. Stupid Michael. Stupid JD with his stupid perfect lips, and endless eyes that could just stop his heart right there, goddamn his stupid gay heart. 

JD chuckled, the sensation gave the boy crowfeet around his bagged eyes, and Michael could hear White giggling somewhere behind JD. “I asked if you wanted to chill on the bed while I set up the TV, but your mind was obviously preoccupied with things other than watching Game of Thrones.”

Michael blushed, and watched as JD set Marmalade on the ground near White where she promptly fell asleep as White began to stroke her little furry body. 

“Yeah man, sorry, I’m a scatterbrain I guess.” He ran a hand through his hair and plopped himself down on JD’s huge ass bed. He could think of other things they could be doing on- Nope. “Give us that good dead Joffrey fix my dude.”

The next thirty minutes were spent with intervals of JD actually trying to set up his old as shit TV set, Michael staring at JD’s ass as he bent over to get the thing working, and White making faces at Michael while he played with Marmalade. 

When the TV set actually started to work Michael started an unenthusiastic round of applause for JD that White eagerly joined, even getting Marmalade to play around as JD mock bowed in their general direction. He popped in the first disc of season one and JD made himself comfortable, easily sandwiching himself between Michael and White on the bed as they watched Crows appear on the screen only to be plagued by the White Walkers. 

They only got about three episodes into season one before White had to text his mom about leaving. 

Michael pouted as his upper body dangled precariously of the edge of JD’s bed. “Are you sure you have to go now?”

White shrugged in a “what can you do about it” kind of manner, and gave Michael a sad smile.

JD rolled over onto his back and looked at White upside down, his trench coat splaying around him like a fallen angel. “Just let me know when your mom’s gonna be here dude and I’ll walk you out so I can say hi.” 

White grinned at JD and went to town on writing a message on his phone; he handed it to JD. “She said she’d be here in five minutes.”

JD nodded- as best he could in his position- and smiled as Marmalade crawled up onto his chest. “Dude, ya wanna just chill for the rest of the time until your mom comes?”

White nodded enthusiastically, and JD patted the space next to him for White to plop down beside him and play with Marmalade’s paws.

The three of them- four including Marmalade- spent the rest of the time they had together with White alternating between playing with the kitten, sneaking a glance at the TV screen, and talking about random topics the main one being hobbies outside of school mostly. 

JD was pretty passionate about talking about his music, or at least the music he enjoyed listening to. “Okay. I totally get what you’re trying to get at.” Michael wasn’t sure how much longer JD would be able to stay in the position he was in without all the blood rushing to his head. “I’m just saying that you shouldn’t judge a band by appearances. Some look great and professional, but then they just end up being absolute garbage.”

Michael was nodding along- he seriously was agreeing with JD- but the taller boy was so warm and Michael was really starting to feel sleepy in the best way possible. His eyes started to drift closed and he could here the faintness of people speaking nearby.

“Oh your mom’s here?” Sounded like JD. 

He could feel weight being lifted off of the bed. The sound of footsteps echoed across the room and a door closed. Michael felt the soft fur of a warm body crawl close to his face- Marmalade- and he fell fast asleep. 

It was unfortunate that he fell asleep just in time to miss a text on his phone.

JerBear: One new text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you're interested in seeing a particular fic happen or whatever send me a message in my inbox on tumblr! It's @plickly and I'm usually jabbering on about BMC headcanons that I may or may not write in the future.   
> Next chapter will be up soon!


	10. Heere Be Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bumpy roller coaster ride.  
> Wherein JD is a dick, Michael gets the sad, and Jeremy Heere needs to get rid of that fucking SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.  
> This chapter is going to be a lot longer than my usual chapters so be prepared for that, and an unhealthy amount of angst.

Jason Dean knew he wasn’t a great guy. Sure he was trying, but he knew that ultimately he was as much of a dick as any other eighteen year old.   
Seeing an unopened text from Jeremy fucking Heere on Michael’s phone just made him want to punch something, hard. 

But, looking at Michael sound asleep with Marmalade curled around his head made him think twice- okay probably more than twice- about snooping through the other boy’s phone. He knew how situations like that turned out, he wasn’t an idiot, but he still didn’t like Jeremy Heere so that would have to rule out any adorable looking actions from Michael that could somehow make JD not want to go through with this. 

He didn’t go through with it. 

He didn’t look through Michael’s phone. Instead he covered the boy with one of his many blankets- it was Darth Vader themed and he hoped Michael would appreciate that when he woke up- and checked the time. 

It was almost six. 

His stomach growled and he shrugged. Better now than never to pick up some food at the store, and as it was starting to look like Michael was sleeping over so JD knew that he would have to pick up some food for breakfast. 

JD made sure to write a quick note before he left, he didn’t want Michael freaking the fuck out and having no idea where he was. On a second thought- a ridiculous one that he hadn’t even thought about till now- Michael didn’t even have his number, which was stupid as hell. He wrote his number under his name on the note and left it under Marmalade’s paw. JD knew she’d take good care of it. 

The message from Jeremy nagged at him with every step he took, and the entire drive to Hannaford’s was an absolute nightmare. He didn’t have the time or the brain functions at this moment in time to be dealing with bullshit that he really wasn’t even involved in. He didn’t want to hate a person he didn’t even know, that went against everything he had worked for, but Jeremy made it so hard to like him when just the mention of anything he did caused Michael to become a shell of who he was. JD didn’t like that, so his brain’s next logic step was to loathe Jeremy for the trouble that he caused his new friend. 

As he pulled into the parking lot of Hannaford’s he tried very hard for the despondent cords of Manson to push away his thoughts of wanting to take his hands around Jeremy’s neck and just-

No. 

He was past that. He wasn’t that guy anymore. That person ruined a relationship with a beautiful girl, killed three people, and tried to blow up himself- and an entire student body- to smithereens. He didn’t- wouldn’t- resort to violence anymore. He just had to breathe.

The next five minutes consisted of the “dulcet” tones of Marilyn fucking Manson, and JD trying not to have a panic attack in the parking lot of Hannaford’s where he was probably going to buy sushi, and breakfast stuff- maybe. Almost two songs later, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He locked the car and pushed his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He just wanted to get in and out without a fuss, but somewhere in the back of his mind JD felt himself walking into a big old shit pile, not that Hannaford’s wasn’t already one. 

Walking through the sliding doors of the grocery store, JD picked up one of those huge ass baskets at the entrance and went straight for the fruit section. He got the bare fruit essentials: strawberries, blueberries, apples, and of course bananas. JD was kind of up for making pancakes in the morning- whether or not Michael stayed the night didn’t really matter- and was totally going to fry up some veggie bacon. 

Yep, JD was a vegetarian; sue him for caring about animals or whatever. Nah, he didn’t actually care about all that PETA bullshit, he just couldn’t stand the texture of most meat besides fish, and he just hoped that Michael wouldn’t mind the substitute.

He was browsing through the aisle where they sold pop tarts, minding his own goddamn business and trying to figure out where the fuck the unfrosted strawberry pop tarts went when someone crashed into them spilling whatever product they had in their hands originally- it was tampons, awesome- onto the ground.   
JD bent to pick it up almost in perfect sink with the “stranger” when he suddenly locked eyes with them. 

Seriously fuck his life right now. He did not have the time or the patience or the god given right to be this fucking annoyed. 

Jeremy fucking Heere was buying tampons at Hannaford’s.

JD was not giving a single fuck about being nice as of now. “Didn’t realize you had a girlfriend.”

He was pretty sure that the taller boy was red from head to toe. “Well. Uh. Yeah. I mean sort of? I don’t really know. I’m just getting these for Christine cause she’s having a crisis.”

JD raised a brow, hoping that his unimpressed gaze sent enough of what he was trying to say so that he didn’t have to waste any more breath on the kid. 

Jeremy seemed to suddenly shiver- what the fuck- in an abnormal fashion, and suddenly his back was straighter with his posture more pronounced almost like a toy soldier. “I’ll get out of your hair. Sorry for bumping into you. Oh.” He turned around to face the other boy before he continued walking. “Tell Michael I said ‘hi’.”

JD officially wanted to strangle this kid. “Tell him yourself if your so fucking interested in how he’s doing.”

The lanky boy’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but just ended up turning around and leaving. 

Thank god. 

If there was one at least, JD supposed he should at least thank somebody for getting that fucking kid out of his hair. He huffed out an exasperated sigh and shoved a box of pop tarts into his basket. They weren’t unfrosted, but he wasn’t in the mood to go through all the effort to find the other ones. 

He needed eggs, sugar, milk, flour, self esteem- oh the list was endless, but he’d just get the essentials for now. He made a quick run to the cosmetics area and went to the end of the aisle to pick up an extra toothbrush just in case. Shit, he needed mouthwash too. The Listerine shit was expensive as hell so he just put some no brand stuff in his basket and walked off in the general direction of deli to pick up some sushi. 

California rolls were the best bet he had for something neutral since he didn’t know how Michael would react to spicy shit. He reached down to pick up to boxes of the stuff when a hand brushed his.

Not this bullshit again. JD was not a people person, and was most definitely not in the mood.

The boy whose hand brushed his abruptly pulled his back to brush a hand through his hair. He had a weird red streak in it that was starting to fade.

“Sorry man.” He had a slight lisp. “I didn’t realize we were reaching for the same shit.”

JD picked up the sushi and put it in the basket. “It’s whatever. Don’t worry about it.” 

He started to walk away when the other boy reached out and grabbed his arm. 

JD started down at the boy’s hand and back up at the boy’s face. “What.”

The other boy let go. “Sorry! You just seemed really familiar. Do I go to school with you?”

JD kept his face as uninterested as possible. “I sure hope not.”

The other boy flushed, the color went all the way to his roots. “Well shit.” He chuckled. “I’m Rich. Maybe I’ll, uh, see you around?”

JD shrugged, and left to go check out only vaguely hearing Rich call after him saying something along the lines of, “See you at school maybe!”

He wanted to go home, but instead he was stuck behind a woman and her ten thousand groceries. He really didn’t get people who shopped in a big sweep; it was annoying as hell and pretty goddamn stupid to him. 

JD juggled the gallon of milk in his hand and set the basket down on the check out belt. When the woman was finally fucking done, JD was met with a vaguely familiar face. The check out girl was smiling at him and giving him this weird ass eye-fluttering thing.

Oh right. She was trying to flirt. 

Okay.

He looked at her nametag. “Hey. Jenna is it?” She smiled as she bagged his groceries. “Would you mind going a little bit faster? I kind of wanna go home and fuck my boyfriend sometime fairly soon.”

The look on her face was priceless, not that he really gave a fuck. He paid for his shit and left, the milk was heavy as hell, but he just wanted to get the fuck out of there. 

JD hauled ass to his car and juggled the bags and milk on one arm- it was a lot harder to accomplish than it looked- as he struggled to unlock the car. It took a few minutes, but he finally got the fucking trunk open and set the groceries inside. 

JD got into the car and pressed his head against the horn. He was just so goddamn tired, he didn’t even care that the horn was blaring as loud as it was; he just needed to get the fuck out of his own head. He knew he had been one hell of a dick to Rich and that chick Brooke, he’d probably never meet them ever again so it didn’t really matter in the long run he supposed. Still, after thinking about it he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, the feeling made him slightly nauseous or maybe that was just all the junk he had eaten that day. 

Probably the food, he did eat a little too much junk food with every move.

He needed to stop doing that. 

JD turned the key in the ignition and was met with Marilyn’s dark music. He didn’t really need that right now though, and swapped the CD for some good old MCR. Always the constant in his life he listened to Gerard Way sing about the fucked up song of teenage angst and drove homeward.  
His phone vibrated and he reached with one hand on the wheel to quickly check who had texted him. 

Unknown Number: Hey is this JD?

Texting and driving was a bad idea, but what the hell right?

You: Yep. Who’s this?

Unknown Number: Ah! Srry! It’s Michael! :D

Aw, that was actually pretty cute he did smiley faces after-

Fuck, he was a little to close to the other lane. He was almost home though; Michael could wait a few minutes so JD didn’t gravely injure himself via texting and driving. There were too many fucking houses and was really starting to get dark. 

Ugh. 

“Blood” started streaming through his speakers and JD couldn’t help but crank it up as he pulled up to his house. The light was on and he probably had Michael to thank for that. He was a good guy with a fine ass-

Wait. What?

JD put his car into park and just stared at the garage ahead of him for a few fleeting moments. What the fuck was that? Well, it was obviously what it was. JD thought Michael had a great ass. Lots of guys had great asses like Hugh Jackman and Ryan Reynolds, but Michael was… He was JD’s first friend here.   
Did he really want to fuck that up?

Did he even have romantic feelings for Michael, or was it just a fleeting thought- there one second and gone the next?

JD took and deep breath, and got out of the car, he could think about this shit later, but for now he was going to hang out with his friend and his adorable cat.   
He was just starting to unload the trunk when a boy in a bright red hoodie ran out of his house and skipped on over to him. 

Michael beamed up at JD and he couldn’t help but quirk a smile back at the shorter boy as he picked up on of the bags. “You looked like you needed some help.”

JD hefted the milk and the rest of the bags, shutting the trunk with a satisfactory thunk. “Thanks man I appreciate the help.”

Michael laughed, his entire face lighting up in the process. “I’m only helping for the food.” He teased. 

“Ah. I see.” JD said as he locked the car and made his way inside. “You only like me for the treats.”

Michael scampered on in after him with a giggle- HE FUCKING GIGGLED AND IT WAS ADORABLE. “Absolutely. Obviously for the treats rather than your abysmal gaming skills.”

JD couldn’t help, but snort out a laugh as he started to put groceries away in the fridge. “You’re not wrong.”

Michael started to help putting the groceries away, smiling as he saw the box of pop tarts. “So I saw you got my text. Were you driving?”

JD hummed and nodded as he put the nonperishables away in the cabinet. “Yeah. Didn’t exactly wanna die on the way home if ya get what I mean.”

The other boy stuttered out a short, breathy laugh. “That would be sad.”

JD looked up at Michael from across the counter. “Wanna stay the night? It’s getting pretty late, and I know for a fact that my dad won’t give a fuck.”

Michael smiled, a more suppressed kind than what JD had seen before, and he obviously had something on his mind. “That’d be really nice. I’ll just text my mom real quick to let her know.”

While Michael typed away on his phone JD couldn’t help but think about what had occurred earlier that day. He was hesitant to ask if Michael had read Jeremy’s text. A part of him really wanted to know what had been said, but he knew that it was hard enough for Michael as it was. 

Then again he just had to open his big stupid mouth. “I saw Jeremy at the store.”

Michael looked up from his phone in surprise, which quickly became guarded. “He wasn’t a dick to you was he?”

JD snorted. “If anybody was a dick in the situation, I would like to claim that right thank you very much.”

A worried look crossed Michael’s face, and JD felt like such a fucking tool. This was Michael’s ex best friend they were talking about; he didn’t have the right to be such an asshole. 

“Do you mind telling me what happened?”

JD sighed and sat down on the stool in front of him. “We just kind of ran into each other I guess?” Michael pulled the most insistent eyes on him. “Okay. Fine. He ran into me while I was trying to find the right damn pop tarts, and he dropped a box of tampons for Christine whoever the fuck she’s supposed to be.”

Michael’s lips formed a thin line. “She’s Jeremy’s crush, has been for a while. She’s a nice girl though.” He waved his hand for JD to continue.

“Anyway, yeah, that was mostly it. He asked me to say ‘hi’ to you though.”

Michael’s usually so expressive eyes grew cold. “Don’t know why he can’t just do it himself.”

JD laughed, the hallow kind that had know real meaning other than to clear the air for more talk. “I just so happened to say the exact same thing to him, but with more choice phrasing.”

Michael’s smile was empty, distant. “Yeah. He’s something else.” He had a faraway look in his eye as his smile became even sadder- JD didn’t like this at all. “I miss him. I miss him a lot.”

A tear fell down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away. “He texted me.” His voice cracked like he was choking on tears and his hands were shaking- a dull tremble now, but slowly gaining momentum- and JD had no idea what to do. “He- fuck- Jeremy invited me to a Halloween party at Jake’s.”

JD moved to Michael’s side as he cried. “He hasn’t spoken to me in weeks.” He choked out; tears were starting to really pour down his face. “And then he texts me and says,” He pulled his phone out of his hoodie’s pocket with a shaky hand. “’Hey buddy!’ What a crock of shit right? Buddy? After weeks of avoiding me, no, I don’t think so.”

JD ran his hands through his hair; it’s what Veronica used to do to comfort him when he thought awful thoughts, before everything. “Anyway, so he says, ‘Hey buddy! It’s been a while.’ Yeah, a fucking long while huh Jeremy, ain’t that the truth? ‘Jake is throwing a party for Halloween, couldn’t think of going without my Player Two. Hope you can come!’”

Michael looked up at JD whose hands were still buried in the other boy’s hair. “He was my Player Two. We talked about that almost ten plus times, the one who owns the console is Player One.” The tears were coming back full force and JD could hardly understand what Michael was saying anymore.

Hiccupping sobs erupted from Michael’s throat and the smaller boy latched onto JD like a koala, a very depressed koala. JD held the other boy, rocking him slowly back and forth as he cried. He wasn’t a world-class comforter, but he cared and he wanted Michael to know that, to know that someone was there for him. 

The poor boy cried himself to sleep in JD’s arms. The taller boy gently picked Michael up and made his way upstairs to his bedroom with Marmalade right on his tail, purring the entire way, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. JD laid the other boy on the bed, tucking him under the blankets, and stripped out of his own clothes to get ready for bed. 

There wasn’t anything JD could do today to help Michael. He could only be there for the other boy when he needed him, and right now he needed JD and he wasn’t going to let Michael down.

JD set the alarm on his phone for six thirty, he was going to make Michael the best breakfast ever and do everything in his power to make sure that Michael had a stress free day tomorrow. 

Pulling out a sleeping bag from his bag from underneath the bed, JD settled in with Marmalade at his head and fell asleep to the sound of Pink Guy coming from his ear buds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
> Now that I have that out of my system! Hey guys I'm on tumblr! Talk to me about musicals or literally anything @plickly on tumblr!   
> Next chapter will hopefully not be as angst ridden as this one.


	11. Crush Crush Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of boners, pancakes, and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks balls sorry.  
> CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!

God.

Fuck. 

Michael was so hard. Hands were on his hips trailing down into the insides of his thighs. 

When did he lose the pants?

His hands curled in those curly locks. He- oh god, oh god- pulled Jeremy up to him and his lips pressed against his own.

All he could feel was heat on every inch of his body. He was so hot, and as Michael caressed Jeremy’s face…

He could hear purring?

What the fuck?

Michael could see nothing but orange. He lifted a hand and blindly shimmied it over to the blob of orange, which jumped as he touched it making a weird chirping noise.

Oh, fuck, right! He was at JD’s house. The orange blob on top of him was Marmalade. Michael ran a hand through her silky purr and she stretched out over his chest like an orange, squishy slinky. He sat up in the gigantic bed laughing quietly as Marmalade rolled off his chest in a constant purring heap and curled up in a little fuzzy ball on the blankets. Michael was careful not to disturb her newfound sleeping spot as he carefully inched his legs out of the blankets on either side of her. He picked up his phone to check the time.

Five thirty AM with one new text from his soda supply guy at Spencer’s and ten selfies of JD snuggling with Marmalade in his photos.

He didn’t take those pictures, but that didn’t mean he sure as shit didn’t appreciate the hell out of them.

God he was adorable.

Michael looked down.

Oh, right, boner.

He had a fucking boner from dreaming about his ex best friend in his new friend/ kind of crush’s house, and he had no idea how to get rid of it without jerking off. God, JD would probably kill him if he jerked it in his room-

The smell of bacon pushed him out of his little crisis. Bacon and… Pancakes?

Holy shit. 

Jason Dean was making breakfast.

And, suddenly the thought of him wearing nothing, but a frilly apron was more exciting to his dick than getting food was for his stomach. 

Maybe if he yanked it as quietly as possible nobody would hear him?

Ugh. He was starting to feel like Jeremy. 

Thinking about the shit that had gone down last night made Michael pause. He did not want to go downstairs. He could not believe he had done that to JD. What kind of guy just starts rambling about his ex best friend and ends up crying in the other dude’s arms anyway? It was like something out of one of those trashy rom-coms that he always seemed to go back to every time Jeremy would go back to rambling about Christine.

His boner was definitely gone now. Thank god. 

Michael felt bad now like he was the shittiest friend anybody could have. He really didn’t deserve JD, and it was starting to weigh on him more than he would like. He wanted this to work though, he wanted them to work, as friends or more he didn’t care. He like JD and didn’t want their friendship to be tainted the way his friendship with Jeremy had. Michael sighed, but smiled as Marmalade weaved in and out of his legs. Well, if she was up he might as well be up to, which meant going downstairs and seeing JD. He could do this. There was no reason to make it awkward, he could do this and still see the light of day through all the embarrassment he felt inside.

Michael made his way downstairs with Marmalade hot on his tail plopping down the stairs after him. He turned a corner to look in the kitchen where the smell of cooking bacon compelled him to see JD singing along to Dionne Warwick.

Holy shit. He was so goddamn cute. JD really knew how to work those hips like dang and what nice hips they were… Marmalade crawled out from between his legs and meowed making Michael’s presence known from behind the wall. JD was barefoot, but Michael could still hear him coming over from his position on the ground with his back to the wall he was up against. 

JD stood over him with a soft smile on his face. “Hey.” He crouched down to stroke Marmalade’s head as she made the effort to weave around their bodies. “I’m making pancakes you want some?”

Michael’s mouth watered just at the prospect of food. “Hell yeah man. I’m always a slut for pancakes.”

JD laughed and Michael allowed him to help him stand with a short chuckle as he followed the other boy into the kitchen. JD was obviously a natural in the kitchen, he moved with an easy gracefulness that Michael almost envied. He just seemed so relaxed cooking that Michael couldn’t help but stare in awe. The other boy went from sliding perfectly cooked bacon off of the pan to flipping flapjacks on another, letting them hit the pan with perfected timing. 

When the food was finally finished, JD set everything out on plates in front of Michael and got to work on putting fruit out in bowls for him to tuck into. The pancakes were so fluffy it felt like they literally melted in Michael’s mouth, and the bacon and eggs just added to Michael’s impending food coma. He was just about to stuff himself with his third pancake when JD finally sat down across from him with a subdued expression crossing his features.

“I’m sorry about last night.” He started, and honestly Michael had no idea what JD was apologizing for. Michael opened his mouth to speak, but JD raised a hand to stop him. “The last thing I want- as your friend- is to see you upset, I shouldn’t have brought up Jeremy last night, that was my fault and I really am sorry that you had to go through that.”

Michael wanted to speak, but JD continued. “I hope this doesn’t come off as, um, too forward of anything, but I like seeing you smile it’s pretty much one of the most adorable things I’ve every seen in my entire life, so you should do it more often. Yeah.”

The poor guy was so red, like a cherry- the kind that Michael wouldn’t mind licking. 

Wait.

What? JD HAD SAID WHAT?

He was adorable? It was definitely his turn to blush, mouth agape at the idea that his only friend and crush saw him as adorable. God, he was such a mess. 

“You think I’m adorable?” Michael squeaked, if anybody had the right to squeak right now it was absolutely him.

JD looked like a deer in headlights. “Fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I mean yeah, but, hold on, sorry I’m just a mess right now. I’ve been trying to apologize for my bullshit last night and now…”

He looked up at Michael.

“I think I have a crush on you, but I really don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys wanna know my favorite thing about this website??  
> COMMENTS!!  
> Dude your comments literally fuel my will to write. Tell me about the good, the bad, the cringe, etc. If you like something say something! Got some constructive criticisms? I'm down!   
> Thank you guys so much for reading this little clusterfuck it's literally my favorite thing...  
> ALSO! You can find me @plickly on tumblr! Rag on me to write an new chapter, talk to me about the boys, or headcanons about musicals! The possibilities are endless and I love interacting with ya'll!  
> NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP AS SOON AS JEREMY HEERE GETS HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS!


	12. JD Goes Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD hasn't had feelings since Veronica. Feelings? What are those? Never heard of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
> For some reason this chapter was really hard to write. BUT HERE YOU GO!

NO.

Fuck what had he done. 

JD couldn’t breathe. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

He could only vaguely feel hands touching his face. Someone was talking, but it sounded like everything was underwater. He felt like he was drowning, so maybe he was underwater. Everything was spinning and he could hear somebody speak.

“Breathe.”

He took a big gulping breath.

“C’mon JD breathe.” He took another breath. “I’m right here. Stay with me please stay with me, don’t leave me here man I’m kind of freaking out.”

In and out, it was easier with every breath. He could do this. Breathe, in and out. He had this in the bag like Marmalade in a bag. He giggled; the cat was in the bag. Everything stopped spinning, the world was starting to not look so blurry, and he could feel something wet fall down his cheek. Fuck. He hadn’t cried since- 

No.

He wasn’t going to think about that. He wasn’t going to think about her, who abandoned him when he had someone else in front of him, someone beautiful. JD supposed it was his turn to cry in Michael Mell’s arms, it was only fair. He let out a weak, wet chuckle. Michael was staring at him with relief in his eyes and the residual worry that came from witnessing someone have a panic attack in front of their eyes. 

Fuck, he had really meant for this to be a nice morning for the other boy, but he had just gone and fucked that up royally. Michael was down on the ground in front of him and he couldn’t feel like more of an ass. 

Then Michael started to ramble.

“You know what’s weird? Like really weird?” He looked JD right in the eye as he talked, and he couldn’t help but feel comforted by the fact that Michael was actively trying to steer him away from his own thoughts. “The inequality of pants pockets between the sexes.”

JD snorted through his slowing tears, he really hadn’t expected that to be the topic they would be going for, but it was definitely working to Michael’s advantage, so who was he to complain?

“Women get tiny ass holes in their jeans that they can maybe stick a penny in.” Michael was either really wired on the subject, or really wanted to make JD smile just based off of his facial expressions. “Sometimes! Sometimes the companies that make women’s pants don’t even give them pockets! It’s an outrage!”

JD had to stifle another snort at how Michael exaggerated his wording with a flailing of his arms. 

“But, then when it comes to dudes, these companies are all like,” He was obviously trying his best to butcher a posh, high-class accent. “’Men need to be able to fit two screw drivers, a light bulb, and their fragile masculinity in their pockets.’”

Oh my god, JD was going to lose it completely as Michael continued with a huge grin. “Women on the other hand, can’t even fit a goddamn pad in their pocket let alone the Bible, which I’m pretty sure almost every high strung conservative man can fit in the front pant pocket.” 

If Michael didn’t stop soon JD was sure he would fucking piss himself then and there. His laughter was easily joined by Michael’s as well and soon enough they were rolling on the ground of his kitchen clutching their stomachs and laughing at the stupidest subject that Michael could ever think of bringing up to cheer someone up and out of their own haze of panic and anxiety. JD’s eyes were glistening with tears- happy ones this time- replaced by Michael’s sheer will to help, and he made an effort to wipe them away. He looked at Michael who sat beside him on the cold floor, still giggling away and couldn’t help but be pulled in by his smile. He couldn’t help when he smiled at Michael’s questioning look. He definitely couldn’t help it when he took his face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to the other boy’s lips. 

JD pulled away from Michael and waited. He waited for anything, a slap, harsh words flung at him, literally anything. He didn’t know why he thought such pessimistic thoughts, why he thought he was setting himself up for failure, just that he didn’t want to be alone and that he loved seeing Michael smile. But, Michael’s face was shocked, his mouth open agape just enough for JD to see his rainbow colored braces- he still thought they were adorable even now- and his eyes were wide and dark like something JD could easily get lost in. Michael’s tongue ran against his lips and he couldn’t help but follow the movement. The other boy’s eyes darted to JD’s lips and he brought a hand up to his cheek. Michael’s hand laid there for a moment and the boy’s eyes wandered back down to his lips where he guided them into another kiss. It was chaste much like the first, and JD had to hold his breath for a moment as Michael’s stare held his. 

“I… Wow.” Michael smiled, JD wanted to kiss him again. “That was really… Wow.”

JD chuckled. “Yeah, it definitely was wow.”

Michael looked at him, the openness in his gaze made JD’s heart swell and made him crave to kiss him again, again, and again until his lips were numb and sore. 

“Does this mean we’re…” He trailed off, suddenly looking unsure at the change in their relationship together. 

JD cradled Michael’s face in his hands. “Look. I’m going to tell you straight up,” Michael laughed at that, and JD grinned. “Well, maybe not straight more bisexual, but hey still chill. I like you a lot Michael. You’re smart, funny as hell, and you make me want to be a better person even though I’m really the farthest from it.”

Michael snorted at that, and JD couldn’t help but chuckle sadly at how true it was. “Here’s the thing though, I want make you pancakes in the morning, see you smile that gorgeous smile everyday,” He brushed his fingers against Michael’s cheek. “Let you meet my dead beat dad, so you can see where I got my stupid quirks from and we can make fun of him.”

He smiled at that, but obviously didn’t see the full truth behind the words. “I also want to fuck you in the back of my old as shit car because you’re one of the most beautiful things that’s ever entered my life, but we should probably go slow on that part.”

Michael laughed outright at that, long snorting giggles that were just adorable and lit up the entirety of his face, it was so contagious; he was absolutely contagious. JD smiled at Michael’s gleeful laughter and pressed a soft kiss to the other boy’s forehead. 

“What do you say Michael Mell?” He smiled softly- he’d never felt this way for what felt like forever not since her. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME CRY TEARS OF JOY???  
> WELL THEY SURE DO!!  
> Thank you so much guys I literally love waking up in the morning and reading comments it is literally my favorite thing ever.  
> HI! To all those new readers out there my tumblr is @plickly! Come say hi, talk to me about my boys, or send me random stuff about anything!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Next chapter will be out just as soon as I figure out what keeps making that knocking noise in my room!


	13. Michael Mell is Gay as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael and JD are gay as hell and loving every minute of it, and they are so going to be late for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! This chapter has literally been kicking my ass.

Michael didn’t know how to feel at first, he just felt soft like he was surrounded by warmth- well JD was pretty close so there was that. He wanted to be with JD, he knew that- even while the thoughts of Jeremy lingered in the back of his head- and as he pulled him in for another kiss he couldn’t help but feel like that piece of himself he had been missing after Jeremy threw him out of his life was back. 

Michael drew back from the kiss and smiled up at JD. “Does that answer your question?”

JD grinned and in that moment Michael felt himself falling for him deeper than he had before, he was in this deep now and he couldn’t find anything within himself to regret it as JD pulled him in for a kiss- soft, chaste, and wonderful- that made him smile. They ate the rest of their breakfast together at the kitchen table and JD made a show of having Michael watch Marmalade chase his fork that had a bit of pancake on it- apparently she was a sucker for that. Aretha Franklin came on in the background as they ate and Michael couldn’t help laugh as JD tried his best to sing along to Aretha’s talented voice- not to say that JD wasn’t talented in his own right, but he was certainly not up to par with the goddess she was. 

They finished breakfast and JD stacked the dishes on his arm like a pro. Michael was almost waiting for them to topple over, but when they made no sign of doing so he couldn’t help but breathe out an audible sigh of relief and a little bit of awe at the feat.

“How the hell did you pull that off?” He asked as JD squeezed the soap into the sink turning on the water to fill it with steamy suds. 

The other boy glanced over his shoulder with a grin. “I had to pick up a lot of odd jobs because of dad.” He started to pile the dishes in the soapy water and lather them up, rinsing them of with one hand and putting them on the rack beside him. “Most of them were at some kind of establishment that dealt in food service of some kind, usually just waiter jobs, or washing dishes. Occasionally I’d get some really good ones though where somebody would apprentice me and teach me a few tricks.”

Michael picked up Marmalade off of the table and set her in his lap, stroking her little body as she curled up purring. “Seems like you’ve become a jack of all trades huh cutie?”

He heard JD chuckle softly as he continued to do the dishes. “I guess so, sweetie.”

He turned around and smiled with suds on his hands. “C’mere Michael let me hug you.”

Michael’s eyes grew wide and he squealed with laughter as he ran out of the room. He could hear JD’s footsteps not too far behind him as he weave around the furniture of the living room he ran into. He could practically feel the spray of the suds on the back of his neck. He made to turn a corner around the couch and started to trip-

Only to be caught by JD’s wet hand catching him around his waist and soaking his hoodie, his hot breath against his neck. 

“That was a close one…” He breathed in Michael’s ear, and he squirmed against JD’s arm as his hand got dangerously close to a ticklish spot. 

“Lemme go!” He pouted up at JD as he chuckled and held him tighter against him. “You’re making me all wet you jerk…”

JD hummed and just moved his hand closer and closer to that extremely ticklish spot on the middle of his stomach. “Awww Mikey! Are you ticklish?” 

Just as JD’s hands inched closer towards that part of his stomach the immaculate voice of Gerard Way coming from JD’s pant pocket Michael almost let out a sigh of relief as he was let go- he already missed JD’s body heat though, like that boy was toned and he didn’t mind getting all close with him especially now. JD unlocked his phone and swore.

“We’re gonna be late for school if we don’t get ready now.” He shoved his phone back in his pant pocket and kissed Michael’s forehead. “Sorry babe.”

Michael blushed and nodded mostly to himself. “Oh shit! Right! School! That’s a thing.”

JD laughed as he made his way out of the room with Marmalade right behind him. Michael followed and quickly traversed the stairs so he could make sure he had everything he needed in his backpack, he didn’t want to be halfway to the school building and not have homework for one of his classes- that would suck major ass. Thankfully nothing was out of place and he sighed in relief as he plopped down on JD’s bed and rested his eyes for a moment. Just a moment…

He woke up to a hand on his shoulder and a face close to his own. 

His hand moved without him thinking and collided with JD’s cheek. JD fell to the ground touching his face gently and Michael’s brain shut down as he shoved himself to the ground beside him. 

“HOLY SHIT! Holy shit… I’m so sorry!” He cried as he cradled JD’s face in his hands. JD wheezed out some pained laughter and hissed as Michael’s fingers got a little too close to where he had hit him. “Oh my god. I’m going to go get you some ice!”

Michael made a mad dash for the kitchen and rummaged through the contents of JD’s freezer before just settling on a bag of frozen peas and hurrying back to JD’s room. Upon entering the room he found JD at the foot of his bed clutching his jaw with one hand and smiling up at him. He patted the space next to him. 

Michael sat down and JD his as he applied the frozen packet to his cheek. “Dude. If that’s what I get from just you slapping me…” He gave Michael a smarmy grin- god he was gay for this man. “I’d love to see what would happen if you actually punched someone.”

Michael snorted and checked the time on his phone as JD rested the packet against his cheek.

They were gonna be late.

Fuck it. He really didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR COMMENTS FROM LAST CHAPTER MADE ME CRY TEARS OF JOY???  
> Wow. I love all y'all so much.  
> Hiya to all the new peeps or just anybody who wants to hang and talk about my boys or musicals, etc. my tumblr is @plickly, hit me up!  
> Next chapter will be up as soon as I can suffer my way through a graduation party at a hella conservative girl's house. Can't you tell how thrilled I am???


	14. Hither Comes the Spiraling Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drive in, classes, feelings, and a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START READING THIS CHAPTER:   
> Hey guys I'm sorry for the super late chapter I've been kinda bummed lately. Between not getting enough hours at work to trying to figure out what I'm doing with my life things have been kind of hectic. Anyway. This isn't a warning for the chapter so much as good news and bad news.   
> I'm considering stopping this story permanently. Not because I don't enjoy writing it- this is literally my main story I'm writing right now- but because of some stuff that people have been saying within the BMC fandom about the JD/Michael ship on a whole that's been pretty discouraging to me.   
> As for the good news, If I decide to continue the story (that's only if I get a shit ton of feed back or even just think that the drama isn't worth it) the series Red and Blue will be comprised of JD/(Insert Musical Male Character here) long developed stories. You heard me not just Michael Mell riding the JD train.  
> Anyway I just wanted to let you know some stuff I was considering. Have fun reading and let me know what you think in the comments! That's literally the only reason why I'm updating right now lol

The drive into school was filled with laughter, Michael throwing stale goldfish at JD, and one too many scuffles to change the music on Michael’s end. JD couldn’t have it any other way if he was being perfectly honest. The swelling in his cheek had gone down considerably and Michael had definitely made up for the slap with a fair amount of kisses that JD couldn’t help but relish in. God he was such as sap, but he fucking loved it. He was falling in love with Michael- he wouldn’t deny it- very similarly to how he had fallen in love with Veronica, except this time he wasn’t going to be a homicidal idiot about it. 

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and thankfully Michael was too happy eating stale goldfish to notice. It was the little things about Michael that made him who he was to JD. The way his nose scrunched up in disgust every time he put on Marilyn Manson, or how he had responded to meeting Marmalade- he still couldn’t get that squeal out of his head- was just adorable as fuck. He hadn’t given much thought to relationships after shit went down- fuck, it went real south real fast- with Veronica. He had practically mourned their relationship like the kicked dog that he was, and didn’t talk to anyone at the hospital he had been submitted to for days on end. But now- he glanced at Michael who was happily munching away at his gold fish and let a small smile grace his freckled face- JD had something better, and definitely healthier- thank you Dr. Morrison-to look forward to in life. 

JD parked the car and turned to Michael with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes. “Ready to go fuck high school in the ass babe?”

Michael laughed a full beautiful smile on his face as he did so- fuck it- and JD pulled him in for a long kiss. The other boy melted in his strong embrace and JD nipped at his lower lip before pulling away causing his boyfriend- fuck he was goddamn lucky- to whimper, his eyes still fluttered closed from the kiss. 

Michael opened his eyes and stared at JD with a dreamy look on his face. “Yeah. School. Mm-hm.”

JD chuckled at the response and opened his door to move around the car to open Michael’s. He held out a hand to the other boy with a smile on his face.

“My prince.” Michael took his hand with a flushed look on his face and sweet, shy smile- he was really making JD even consider stepping inside the school at all, why not just say, “Nope, skipping today.” And drive his boyfriend to a romantic spot some place so they could make out and get slushies at the 7/11, play video games in Michael’s basement, and- Dammit. 

JD shook himself out of his thoughts and got Michael’s backpack out of the back, handing it to him with a smile and grabbing his own shit so they could go inside. 

When Michael was finished shouldering his backpack onto his back JD grabbed his hand in his own and raised their joined hands to kiss Michael’s hand with an audible sound as he pulled his lips away. Michael’s smile was beautiful and JD was happy to swing the boy’s hand in his own as they entered the school, uncaring of some of the looks they got from other students. He saw Jeremy in the hall next to a girl (was this Christine?) and felt Michael’s hand clench his own tighter. JD made sure to flip off the lanky boy as they passed him and squeezed Michael’s hand back, and kissed the other boy’s cheek to show him he was there for him- always.   
The duo walked into Calculus together hand in hand and stole the two seats in the back corner. Michael went right for digging out his sketchpad and started to doodle with JD watching lazily as the other boy sketched a long legged boy in a very familiar looking trench coat…

JD snorted in shock, covering his mouth quickly with a hand and Michael stared at him wide eyed with a big smile slowly forming as he stared at the other boy. “Are you drawing me?”

That wide smile only got bigger and JD could feel his heart ache with feeling. “What’s wrong Jason?” Michael laughed as JD groaned at the name. “Don’t want me to draw you as a cartoon character?”

JD smiled at the thought. “Only if you draw both of us as those… What are they? Steven Galaxy characters?”

Michael’s eyes lit up like little stars- he noticed that happened more and more often when the boy was around him and got excited about something, it was like having a galaxy all to himself. “You mean Steven Universe??” He flipped to a new page excitedly and started to sketch quickly as he spoke. “Remind me to get you into the show! I think you’ll actually like it a lot.”

He stopped drawing for a second and looked at JD mouth agape, to which JD quirked a brow and smiled pleasantly in interest over whatever his boyfriend was about to gush over. “I am going to make us as gems!” He pulled out his phone and started typing away. “Oh! OH! And what would our fusion be?? Fuck! This is exciting…”

JD spent the rest of class blocking out the teacher- whose constant Calculus riddled bullshit still rattled on at the front of the classroom- and watching Michael doodle cartoon characters of both himself and JD as strangely dressed and many armed humanoid versions of themselves. Michael whispered to him as he drew the sketches- mostly stuff about Steven Galaxy or whatever it was called, JD wanted to check it out since Michael was so enthusiastic about the show- and JD laid his head on his arm as he listened to Michael excitedly whisper about the show, he was so cute when he was excited and his voice was soothing. It was almost a little too soothing and soon enough he was asleep, his desk pulled up right alongside Michael’s own as he went out like a light. 

JD woke up with drool on his jacket sleeve and a hand stroking through his hair. He lifted his head off his arm and Michael removed his hand from his hair and smiled at JD- god he was irresistibly cute.

He stretched and grunted as his back cracked in that perfectly satisfying way, chuckling quietly as Michael made an exaggerated, vaguely disgusted face at the noise.

JD checked his phone- ten thirty AM- and looked over at Michael, perching his chin on his hands. “Class is ending in like, four minutes. You ready to whip out all that good artistic magic?”

Michael giggled- honest to god giggled- causing JD to smile goofily at the sound, he fucking loved his boyfriend. “I’m probably gonna just continue to draw these no matter what the prompt is for today.” He pouted- just the look of it made JD want to bite his lip- and closed his sketchpad. 

The bell rang and JD watched Michael packed up his belongings and pushed his desk to its original position. When he turned back to Michael, the other boy was all ready to go with a smile plastered on his face. JD grabbed the other boy’s hand and kissed his knuckles, leading him out of the classroom and down the crowded hallway of students and faculty. Their hands swung in time as they walked to their next class, and JD felt a sense of ease resting in his chest that he hadn’t felt since before the Heather Chandler mess. Huh. He looked down at Michael and his conjoined hands and smiled softly, he could really get used to this. 

They reached the classroom with time to spare and sat together at a table. Michael set his sketchpad down on the table and started chewing on his pencil eraser. 

He looked over at JD with a slightly concerned look on his face as he scrolled through his phone. “Hey. Do you know if White texted you at all after yesterday?”

JD scowled as he thought about it- the other boy hadn’t, which was kind of weird since White had seemed so ecstatic about JD giving him his number so they could talk or whatever. He opened his mouth to say so when the door to the classroom opened and White stepped through the doorway. Michael’s face lit up with a huge smile at he waved at the white haired boy and JD couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. He waved to the other boy as well going pat the seat beside him as he came closer-

What the fuck?

JD could feel his brain bubbling over with anger as the boy sat beside JEREMY FUCKING HEERE, completely ignoring Michael and himself as he situated himself with that fucking cunt. JD’s brain was on autopilot- or close to it in this situation- as he started to stand, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he stood and pushed his chair out of the way. He was just about to go over to White to ask what the fuck he thought he was pulling when a calloused hand lightly gripped his wrist and tugged. He looked down at Michael and breathed out heavily from his nose and sat down. He watched as Jeremy glanced back at them and flipped him off with his free hand as Michael traced circles on his right one. JD took a deep breath and smiled uneasily at Michael who gave him a thin, sad smile in return. 

He didn’t fucking get it anymore. What did Michael do to deserve such shit friends? It just didn’t make any fucking sense to him. Michael was the best person JD knew- Veronica didn’t count anymore, he was cutting all ties from her and Ohio- and he really didn’t understand how people could throw him under the bus for the kind of popularity that practically disintegrated as soon as you walk out the doors of the high school. 

JD felt Michaels hand squeeze his own under the table and looked over at his boyfriend who was still drawing those several armed versions of them from earlier. 

Michael gestured vaguely towards the board and whispered to him softly. “She wants us to do character designs today.” He gave JD a cheeky grin- it didn’t have the same strength from earlier though- and continued to draw as he spoke. “It’s great that I don’t need an excuse to draw these.”

JD glanced up at the board- he had no idea what to draw for this damn thing- and looked down as Michael let go of his wrist. “Yeah. Well, fuck, I have no clue what to draw for this one.” He gave Michael a half-hearted smirk. “Wanna help me out here babe?”

Michael laughed softly, whether it was at the pet name or JD’s inability to be creative today the other boy didn’t know- all he knew was that it lit a small, genuine smile on his face. “Well, what kind of character do you want him to be?”

JD bounced backward in his seat forcefully and let out a dramatic sigh as he thought about the question. “I don’t know…” He turned his head toward Michael abruptly with a wicked grin on his face. “How bout constantly horny and full of rage?”

Michael’s eyes went wide for a moment and he snorted, laughing into the sleeve of his hoodie his eyes shut tight as he did so. JD chuckled, the sound of it slowly increasing in volume as Michael clutched at JD’s leg purposefully. The other boy was slowly falling off his chair as he laughed, and as JD watched him go the harder he laughed. By the time he had gotten any air back into his lungs, Michael was pretty much a quivering puddle on the ground. 

JD hesitantly peeked under the table where Michael had sunk down and cleared his throat. “Babe?” He heard the other boy shuffled down under the table. “You okay down there?”

There was the distinct sound of someone hitting their head and slurring swears erupting from under the table, which caused JD to chuckle a little at his boyfriend’s pain. “Yeah, yeah.” A very recognizable patch of Michael’s curls came up from under the table as he ascended- it made him sound like he was Jesus or something- out from under there with a groan. “Laugh it up emo boy.”

The dark haired boy slid back up into his seat slowly clutching his head as he went, and turned to face JD who planted a big kiss on his curly head causing him to smile. “So, horny, full of rage. You basically want to make a DnD character don’t you?”

JD smiled a confused kind of grin. “I’ve never actually played DnD to begin with so I have no clue how to do any of that?”

The look that Michael gave him after he said that made him feel almost as if he had just blown up somebody’s puppy or something. The next thirty minutes of class consisted of Michael pulling up the weirdest, but most helpful guide to making a complete DnD character. Thirty minutes was just too long to spend on any one thing- especially on the computer, JD could practically feel his eyes frying as he stared at the bright screen- and JD was pretty sure that Michael was simply getting him ready to play DnD straight after school or just randomly show up at his house with forty twenty sided die and just throw them at him. He hadn’t even done any actual drawing for the class during that entire time period, simply filled in the blanks of the DnD character sheet while Michael studiously drew the four armed, trench coat wearing alien thing that was supposed to be them both combined or something. When he finished the sheet Michael was practically beaming. 

“Dude!” His eyes were pretty much flying across the sheet on JD’s screen as he reviewed it. “This is awesome! Somehow I knew you’d pick a dark elf… You’re so emo.”  
JD pouted at his words. “I just thought they were cool! They have dark vision and shit…”

Michael grinned, looking up from the screen and got back to work on his own project. “Regular elves have dark vision too, you just saw the word dark and thought it would play into you bad boy ‘mystique’.” He rolled his eyes at the other boy who had started on his new elf character. “News flash honey bun: DnD is for geeks. I’m dragging you down to geek hell.”

“Well at least we’ll burn together darling.” JD replied, muttering as he focused on his sketch. 

He had the specs to his character on Michael’s laptop opened next to him. The character was necromancer dark elf named Fenrir Mortenheim- he was slowly descending into a zone he would never be able to pull himself out of- who was fucking tall as shit and a chiseled, gay piece of shit. JD paused in sketching the character’s long ass hair for a moment, and played with the pencil in his mouth.

He pulled it out and stared at Michael’s hair for a minute. “Wait. Do you have a DnD character?”

Michael looked up from his sketchpad and smiled. “Dude. Of course I have one. Hold on.” He flipped towards the middle of his sketchpad and stopped a short, dark skinned figure with curly red hair. “Their name is Kane and they’re a gnomish cleric. I love them.”

JD stared at the short, hobbit-like figure on the paper and started sketching the little creature beside his elf, trying his best to make sure he didn’t mess up any important features before he started inking. By the end of the class Michael had finished his weird- but surprisingly adorable- alien versions of them, and JD had inked out a page that consisted of a tall, dark skinned, regal looking elf wandering in the woods with a short, red haired gnome. 

As they packed up together, JD could almost bring himself to forget the transgressions that had been done against his boyfriend when he saw Michael smile, but as he watched Michael’s former friendship with Jeremy- and now White, what was going on- get rejected once again as the boy stared right through him JD couldn’t help but feel his anger rise. He was eventually going to end up doing something stupid- he knew it- he just hoped that Michael would not end up like Veronica.

He opened the door for his boyfriend and dismissed the buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

One Missed Message: Unknown Number: Is this Jason Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you know that I love it when people comment and leave kudos???  
> I'm literally so out of it lately and when ever I see an influx of kudos/comments it really brightens my day and helps me get the motivation to write more.  
> My tumblr is @plickly so if you wanna talk to me about musicals, JD or Michael, or just wanna yell at me about my possible decision making in the other note let me know!


	15. Of Tear Filled Confessions and a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two boys cry in the bathroom, confessions are made, and someone sure is getting pissy via text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm here!! I am going to be continuing this series!! If maybe a little slower than I'd like... I just got new hours at work, but hopefully that won't dissuade me from continuing this. I really want to finish this story and move on to even more stories in this wonderful series of Jason Dean and his multiple paths to redemption.   
> I just wanna give a BIG THANK YOU to all the people who have commented last chapter on this story about my thoughts about discontinuing this series completely. You guys make my life thank you so much for your kind words and I'm so grateful for every single one of you.   
> ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! :D

Walking to his next class hand in hand with his new boyfriend made Michael feel special. JD made him feel special in a completely different way than how his friendship with Jeremy had been like. Now that Michael thought about it, had they ever really been friends? Or was it just Michael pining over a boy who was so obnoxiously straight, that he had somehow blinded himself from the fact. He gripped JD’s hand tighter as the walked down the halls, the other boy was so considerate of him it made Michael feel pampered like he was worth something, like he was special. The way JD looked at him made him feel beautiful and cherished, and Michael didn’t know if he deserved that kind of love. Was he just setting JD up for disappointment? After the other boy got past all of Michael’s walls, what then?

The thought frightened him to no end. He didn’t even realize he was shaking until they suddenly stopped moving.

JD looked down at him with concern in his eyes- the kind that you see from people who truly care, not that pitying look that Michael remembered from nurses after his grandma died- and quickly got Michael to the closest bathroom. 

Michael sunk to the tiled floor of the grimy bathroom and could feel wet globs of tears start to unintentionally roll down his cheeks. He felt the fabric of JD’s trench coat swish onto him as the other boy settled himself on the ground next to Michael, holding his hand and softly rubbing over his knuckles with his thumb.

His voice was soft as he broke the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He didn’t. He really didn’t want to talk about it. All he wanted to do was bottle all of his feelings up inside and forget about them, but he knew he couldn’t ignore them. He looked up from his lap and his tears blurred JD’s figure, so he hastily wiped them away with his hoodie sleeve. He took a deep breath and exhaled. 

“I’m damaged.” Michael started, and he saw JD flinched like he had been shocked. The other boy’s face was emotionless. “I’m needy, and clingy and I want nothing more than someone who will love me no matter what my flaws are.”

JD was quiet, so Michael continued. “All my life I’ve been pining over people who I could never dream of having, and now that I have someone all I can think about is the people who have taken pieces of me with them.”

The other boy simply stroked Michael’s knuckles softly as he listened. “I can never be whole for you, and-“ He took a deep breath as more tears came- seemingly out of nowhere. “I want you to know this, so you can have an out. So you don’t have to feel tied down by me and my self-pitying parade.”

There was a sudden weight on his head as Michael looked up to see JD resting his chin on his head. “I went to a psychiatric facility for the rest of my senior year, so I was unable to graduate and was- obviously- held back.”

It was weird having JD talk from somewhere Michael couldn’t see his face, but he wanted to know where JD was going with this so he sat still and listened. “I was head over heels in love with this girl- Veronica.” Michael could feel JD move his nose in his hair. “She was the first person who actually cared about me. Once upon a time I would have thought that my mom had cared, but she- well, let’s say she just fucked it up real bad for me. Veronica made me feel loved, like I wasn’t just a waste of space moving from state to state like a stray dog.”

Michael was having a hard time processing all this. It sounded like JD had really loved this girl, she sounded like she still had a very special place in JD’s heart or had at least made a hole where she had obviously left the other boy. Michael wanted to fill that void. 

JD continued his voice seemed nostalgic as he spoke about Veronica- nostalgic, but sad like she was dead or something. Oh god, she wasn’t dead was she? “I would’ve done anything for her. I didn’t think clearly when it came to her and my love for her slowly became… Unhealthy to a pretty bad degree.” His voice trailed off for a moment and Michael could feel JD’s body shudder against him. Michael felt lips press against his scalp. “I almost died because of our twisted love.”

This was a lot. JD was telling him things that Michael knew were hard to talk about, the burden of which he could tell was hard to bear for the other boy. JD seemed scared, it was almost as if he thought Michael was going to leave him over this. Why?

JD’s voice cracked as he continued, and Michael could feel wetness drip onto his head. “Veronica wasn’t very popular with the other kids at our twisted school and she had tried to get a foot in the door with these fucked up bitches who practically ran the place. They tried to fuck her over and I fucked their leader over instead. Permanently.”

Michael went cold at the word, but still JD continued the tears heavy in his voice as he spoke. “I fucked up so bad that day. I know it. That was the beginning of the end for Veronica and me. I just couldn’t see past the thrill of it though. I was fighting for her. I felt important. I was wrong.”

JD was holding Michael against him now like Michael was an oversized teddy bear. “After Heather- that was her name, her little clique was called the ‘Heathers’. “ He let out an abrupt, chokingly wet laugh through his tears that made Michael’s heart wretch at the sound. “They were all fucking named Heather! Can you believe that?”

At any other moment Michael would have probably laughed at the fact, but hearing JD in such pain was fucking with his head- all this information was fucking with his head. 

And, still, JD continued his story. “After Heather were these two rapist fucks from the football team.” He snorted and Michael heard the aftermath of JD throwing his head back against the bathroom wall. “They tried to fuck Veronica and when she refused they spread a rumor about her- with the help of the remaining Heathers’- saying how they had gotten to fuck her mouth. They spread that shit all around the school.”

Michael didn’t know what to say, he knew bullying was hard to deal with, but he had never had to deal with anything to that extreme. He felt sorry for Veronica. “We ended up killing them together. I shouldn’t have roped her into it, but I thought what better way to get rid of your bullies than to serve the justice against them? At the time it felt like righteous fury on my part. I didn’t realize that we were falling apart.”

Michael’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, like had just swallowed lead or eaten one to many Sour Patch kids. JD blew out a breath into Michael’s hair. “I started to break after that. Everything past the bullets zooming by starts to get fuzzier if I’m being honest with you. I remember an explosion, Veronica was there, and I think she was saying goodbye to me…” The swallow of tears was audible in the quiet of the bathroom. “I’m on medication now. ‘Got a therapist in good old Dr. Morrison and dad moved me away from Ohio so I could get away from anything that could trigger what Dr. M calls ‘lapses in empathy’ or something. I’ve gotten better at functioning around people a little bit I guess…”

JD’s chin shifted off of Michael’s head and he finally looked Michael in the eyes. His eyes were red rimmed from tears and the bags under his eyes did nothing to pretty up the picture he made. Still, Michael couldn’t help himself as he reached a hand up and gingerly touched JD’s cheek, frowning as the other boy flinched at his touch. 

JD’s lips trembled as he spoke. “I would understand if you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore.” This was wrong. “You aren’t broken Michael Mell. If anything, I am the broken one in this relationship.”

Michael sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the other boy who trembled in his grip. “I’m no one to judge you for your past Jason Dean.” He looked up at the other boy with sincerity in his eyes. “While yeah the fact that you just told me that you fucking killed people with your ex girlfriend didn’t exactly make me feel comfortable about the situation… I am not going to judge you over things that you clearly feel enormous amounts of guilt over and are obviously continuing to get help for.”

He held JD’s cheeks in his hands. “You are not broken. You’re healing. You can’t change the past. You can’t change what you did, but you can help yourself, and I will be here for you every step of the way. Thank you for that.” JD stared at him, an obviously confused expression on his freckled; tear stained face that made Michael smile softly. “We’re both confused, scared, and we don’t know how to do things. Sometimes we fuck up, majorly even, but we can get better together. I’ll believe in you if you believe in me.”

Michael stood up from off the bathroom floor and held out a hand to JD. “Let’s get out of here. We both need a break.”

The smile on JD’s face was so heartfelt Michael felt as if his own would explode in his chest. Nothing could ruin this; he refused to let it happen. 

Not even a second text message that appeared on JD’s phone, unknown to the owner and his boyfriend. 

One new message: Unknown: JD I know you’re there. Pick up the fucking phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wanna know more about what I'm going to be cooking up for this series? COMMENT!! I love hearing people's ideas about what they think is going to happen next chapter it makes my day seeing all these lovely comments and it makes me update just as soon as I see them.   
> ALSO! Check out my tumblr @plickly for sneak peaks on things that will be happening in future stories, what kind of crossovers will possibly occur, and possibly pairing for one of my favorite boys JD!! All of these stories will feature a redemption route of sorts for JD in which maybe he never even hurt anyone to begin with and meeting that one special person changes it all!  
> NEXT CHAPTER will be up just as soon as I get my feelings in check lol


	16. A Discussion of Grey Oblong Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping school, driving along to Marley, and drug talks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, and petty.   
> Short because I wanted to upload something tonight for no reason.   
> Petty because I'm salty as fuck over all the hate I've been getting on tumblr.  
> So this is for you JD/Michael haters.  
> Peace out cub scouts.

The world felt lighter as JD walked out the doors of the high school hand in hand with Michael. It was nice not having to feel like he was holding something from Michael. He wanted them to do the small things together like watch old, stupid horror movies and eat greasy food at shitty diners. JD could see things going well for them and hummed to himself- the theme song from American Horror Story’s coven, he fucking loved that show- as they rounded a corner together. That was when he looked up at the roof of the school. 

There was someone up there, pacing. It was hard to make out who it was in the harsh glare of the sun, but the figure quickly vanished from view and, seemingly, off of the roof entirely. He tried not to think about it much as he walked his boyfriend to the car and opened the door for him. He glanced back at the roof, seeing no one he shrugged and got in the car.

JD looked over at Michael and smiled softly. “So, since it was your idea to skip you get first pick on what we get to do darling.”

Michael just smiled and shrugged sheepishly back at him. “Wanna just go to my place and get stoned in my basement?”

JD started up the car and backed up as he spoke. “Not really big on smoking weed, but just as long as I get to pick the movie we watch I’ll be good.”

Michael chuckled lightly at that. “Who said you got dibs on the movie?”

“I’m just saying that if it isn’t the Princess Bride or Beetlejuice it isn’t worth my time babe.” JD replied with a playful wink in Michael’s general direction before refocusing on the road ahead.

He heard Michael giggle and a small smile stretched across his face. The ride to Michael’s house was relatively uneventful with the exception of-the now tradition it seemed- Michael trying to change the music from MCR to whatever music he had on his phone. JD eventually just let Michael have at it when it came to the music and wasn’t surprised at all when the reggae sound of Bob Marley started to pour from the speakers of his car. It was actually more soothing than JD had expected? He hadn’t ever really been a fan of Bob Marley, but his music was pretty chill so he could see the appeal he supposed. It was right when he parked in Michael’s driveway that he actually stopped to think about what had happened today. 

Michael was already unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbing his backpack out of the backseat, but JD was kind of stuck in his own head. He thought about White, and how strange he had acted in art today. JD had known for a fact that Jeremy and White had never interacted together ever in their life, just the look on Michael’s face at the occurrence had told him that. What he also didn’t get was after all of Jeremy’s years of friendship with Michael- solely with Michael- that he’d just give him up? It didn’t make any fucking sense, JD may not have had any love for the guy, but the situation just wasn’t normal.

Michael was staring at him. He had probably said something that JD hadn’t even heard. 

“Sorry. I was zoning out.” He smiled weakly at his boyfriend. “What’s up?”

Michael gave him a concerned look. “You looked like you were thinking pretty hard. Wanna share with the peanut gallery?”

His face was soft and open as he stared at JD, and he coughed into the sleeve of his trench distractingly. “Um. Yeah I was thinking about Jeremy?”

Michael’s face suddenly became solemn, his eyes were sad and JD inwardly cursed himself for making Michael upset. “What about him?” He asked, his voice was soft and lace with pain.

JD stared at his boyfriend and sighed. “Isn’t it weird that you were friends so long and he suddenly gave you up for high school popularity?”

He looked confused at the question. “He always said he wanted to be cool and chill? Then there was Christine, he was head over heels in love with her and now it looks like they’re all good to be together so if he had to give me up to have that, I’m happy for him.”

JD snorted at that. “That makes zero sense.” He reached back and grabbed his bag. “You guys were best friends for what- twelve years?”

“Well. Yeah.” Michael ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed. “Okay. Yeah. There’s something I haven’t told you about Jeremy.”

JD had known that this was coming. “You didn’t bang did you?” He chuckled at the startled and slowly turning red face of his boyfriend. 

“No!” His voice pitched to a high squeak, and he shook his head rapidly. “No you dumbass, well there was that one time on the phone, but no! Wait! Getting off topic!”

JD shook his head fondly at Michael’s reaction and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “We’ll talk about that part later babe.” He winked and smiled as Michael flushed, and gestured for him to go on. 

Michael sighed in exasperation and continued. “Jeremy has always had issues with his anxiety and it made him hard to befriend anybody- well, anybody other than me.” He chuckled, it was a sad, self-decrepitating kind of laugh and JD frowned at the thought. “Rich- this guy at school who became pretty popular somehow he confronted Jeremy a while back about this thing, I think it’s like some kind of drug? Anyway, he called it the SQUIP, it’s basically this pill that you take and it makes your greatest desire a possible thing, almost like a genie. Basically, Jeremy bought the pill for four hundred dollars from a shady dude in the back of a Payless.”

JD snorted at the description and Michael giggled and continued. “It was really weird. He was supposed to take it with Mountain Dew to activate it or something.” He looked at JD with a sad expression on his face. “I guess it worked.”

JD knew what he was going to be doing tonight: nothing but research on this goddamn SQUIP thing, so Michael could have his best friend back. Who knew? Maybe he’d somehow be able to meet the real Jeremy Heere too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me via tumblr. @plickly   
> I'm hated in the BMC community.  
> What a world.  
> Next chapter will be up as soon a my petty hands can type it.


	17. Research and Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just look at the title, add some Steven Universe, and a phone call and that's basically this chapter cuz insomnia and writer's block is kicking my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMMMM.  
> This is okay I guess.

JD wasn’t the biggest fan of cartoons- besides Rick and Morty or South Park, cause those were actually funny- but he dug Steven Universe. It was light shit, and sometimes he needed that in his life he supposed as he laid on his stomach on the floor. He looked over to where Michael sat cross-legged beside him; the boy’s hands were curled under his chin as smiled at whatever the badass magenta chick with the Afro was saying. JD honestly liked her the best she seemed pretty badass in a “you don’t fucking phase me” kind of way, which JD really respected the hell out of. He was glad just to fucking relax for a change though, it seemed like every five hours or so that him and Michael would start breaking down over whatever fucked up situation they’d been involved in or were still involved in.

Speaking of fucked up situations, there was that whole SQUIP thing. Now, JD didn’t know what the hell a SQUIP even was outside of Michael’s pretty vague description, but even just a short Google search on his phone pulled up zilch which JD definitely thought was odd and set off warning bells in his head. He had a feeling that they were going to have to do an insane amount of research to figure this thing out, just the thought of staring at a computer screen for hours on end made him want to hurl inside, but if this thing was as fucked up as JD assumed it was going to be then the research would definitely be worth it. 

He tugged his laptop out from his bag and pulled up Google. He could feel Michael’s eyes on him, he glanced over and the other boy was watching the TV. He typed in the name of the “drug” caps lock on, and looked down the list of sites that popped up. Nothing like a drug even popped up on the first page, just DeviantArt pages for characters that had a similar name and political websites that spanned on forever. He stifled back a yawn and felt a warm weight curl up next to him. JD looked over at Michael who smiled up at him as he leaned into his trench coat. 

“SQUIP searching?” He asked as he peeked over JD’s laptop screen. “Yeah, you’re probably not going to find a lot. I tried that when Jeremy and I first found out about the damn thing. There’s practically nothing.”

He sighed and snuggled in closer to JD’s side as he flipped through different Google pages. 

JD huffed in exasperation; it was honestly looking like Michael was right- he was already on page seven and hadn’t seen anything describing the SQUIP or even remotely matches its description. “Well.” He shut the laptop and turned to face his boyfriend with a tired look on his already tired face and smiled softly at him. “What do you propose we do since I’m basically coming up with nothing babe?”

A timid smile and blush fell across Michael’s face. “I don’t know. Maybe we could just forget about the drama for a bit and make out?”

His voice cracked at the end and JD couldn’t help but smile in return as he closed his laptop and pushed it to the side. He sat up and Michael did the same.

“C’mere.” JD held out his arms for his boyfriend and Michael moved in closer. 

He cupped Michael’s chin in his hand and brought him in for a kiss. It was soft and he pulled back to see his boyfriend’s eyes were still shut in the aftermath of the kiss. JD reached up his other hand and cradled Michael’s face gently before moving in for another, he swiped his tongue against his lips and bit down lightly on the other boy’s bottom lip. He kissed and nibbled his way down Michaels jaw and reached his neck, relishing in the soft gasps and quiet curses he started to grab from his boyfriend’s lips as he found the perfect spot to start biting and sucking a hickey into. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed this kind of intimacy that was until he had it again. Michael was all curves- more than Veronica had ever been and she was a girl for Christ sakes- and his skin was soft where one of JD’s hands started to unwittingly crawl under the other boy’s hoodie. Michael was starting to squirm against him under all the contact, the kisses were becoming more heated, and the urge to just pin the other boy to the ground, rip off his pants, and bite bruises into his thighs was going to be the death of him. 

Michael had his hands buried in JD’s hair, straddling his lap now and pulling at the wavy strands- this just brought about kinks that JD didn’t even know that he’d had before- with his tongue down his throat when someone’s phone decided this would be the perfect time to ring. 

They broke apart slowly and JD glared off into the direction that the noise was coming from as Michael giggled softly from his place perched on JD’s lap. JD’s head plopped against the back of bedpost and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

Michael poked him in the chest and JD simply laid there and groaned- he did not want to have to deal with whatever messed up bullshit was on the other line of that phone. He just wanted to be here with Michael, whether that involved making out- which was super fucking nice don’t get him wrong, he had the softest fucking lips- or playing video games with the other boy he just knew that he wanted to just leave the rest of the world out of it for just a few hours. He kept one hand on Michael’s hip and plucked the still ringing phone from his bag. 

It was an unknown number from Ohio. He swallowed and then sighed in defeat as he slid his thumb over the screen and pressed it against his ear.

“Hello?” 

JD heard another voice- a woman’s voice; well she sounded like a woman now- on the other end. “JD? This is Jason Dean right? It’s Veronica.”

“Nah babes. Ya seem to got the wrong guy.” JD replied in his best New Jersey accent with a playful smirk on his face as he stared Michael right in the eye and hung up. 

He looked over the boy in his lap and grinned at the other boy. “Now. Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? Is dear old Veronica gone for good? Are JD and Michael ever gonna find out how to get rid of the damn SQUIP? What's going on with White and Jeremy?   
> WILL I EVER SOLVE ANY OF THESE DAMN PROBLEMS???  
> Ask me in the comments down below and shout at me via my tumblr @plickly where the fun never ends.  
> Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get my hands to stop shaking.


	18. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry for the wait.  
> But hey it's gonna be worth it don't worry.

Michael’s mind was fogged over as he felt hands travel under his hoodie once more. His mouth was pliant and salivating under JD’s and his head was limply cradled in his boyfriend’s hands as Michael whimpered through the kiss. Warm, wet lips retreated from his mouth towards his chin and nipped underneath it lightly before traveling to a safer spot on Michael’s neck, where it seemed that JD was determined to leave another hickey. The hands on the back of his head gripped his hair in a tight hold and Michael couldn’t help but moan brokenly at the sensation and grip at JD’s trench coat weakly as the other boy bit harshly into his neck. He could feel the wet touch of JD’s tongue against his throat licking gently against his skin soothing the bruising spot. Michael felt a hand fall to his thigh and let out a tiny whimper as it started to trail further upwards. 

“Fuck!” Michael cried out as JD’s hand finally made contact. 

Dark hooded eyes met him and Michael dragged his boyfriend into a filthy kiss, gripping the other boy’s hair vehemently. He thrust his tongue into JD’s mouth and sucked on his tongue. Michael fell away from the kiss with a strand of saliva being the only thing connecting them as he dragged his hands down JD’s shirt and reached his boyfriend’s pants. He deftly popped the button out of place and unzipped JD, hearing a low groan above him as he did so. He smirked in satisfaction at hearing the sound- he did that, he got that reaction out of Jason fucking Dean- tried his best to shimmy the other boy out of his pants. Michael looked back up JD and saw the other boy holding a hand over his mouth; face flushed a deep red, and his eyes hooded and dark. The reaction to Michael’s antics did nothing to help relieve the raging boner that he still had tucked away in his jeans- they were starting to hurt- and he couldn’t help the strangled whine that erupted out of his throat. He bit his lip and JD suddenly had his eyes directly locked with Michael’s. The boy’s hand rested on Michael’s head curling into his curls and Michael couldn’t help the smile that slowly crept across his face. He reached up to the band of JD’s boxers and pulled them down. 

Holy shit.

This boy was fucking hung.

Michael couldn’t wait, but his mind was practically fried at the realization of what he was looking at. JD had the most beautiful cock he had ever seen- granted he’d hardly seen any but his own in real life, did porn even really count anyway? - And he licked his lips in hesitation before gripping the uncut dick and stroking it lightly. JD groaned above him and Michael wanted to make more of those sounds escape him. He stroked him a few more times with wide curious eyes as he watched the foreskin of JD’s dick move back and forth with the motion of his hand and tucked his teeth under his lips. 

It was now or never honestly and he was going with now, definitely now. 

Michael sucked the dripping tip into his mouth and hummed as he closed his eyes. The taste wasn’t so bad actually, he could really get used to it. He heard a low groan above him and blinked open his eyes. JD was looking down at him with the sexiest look in his eyes that Michael ever seen on another guy like holy fuck. He whimpered around the dick in his mouth and thrust his hips down on nothing urgently, whining at the sensation of nothing underneath him. There was sudden movement and maneuvering, but Michael was suddenly straddling something hard and warm and gasped wetly at the sensation as his hips bucked at the sudden friction. There was a low, hazy chuckle above him and Michael was quick to rewrap his lips around JD’s cock, sucking hard. There was an abrupt jolt and a few more inches were added into his mouth without hesitation. He made sure to swallow and tried to get a reign on his bearings, which is actually quite hard when you’re sucking dick but he digressed. 

A hand was on his jeans in a flash of movement, and Michael groaned in relief causing the body under him to shudder weakly at the vibrations as JD’s hand made it’s way into Michael’s boxers stroking him hard twice before leaving him to thrust against his thigh roughly. Michael was practically splayed across JD’s leg at this point, but he couldn’t care less. His mind was overwhelmed with want and his hips bucked every moment that JD would curl his hand tighter into Michael’s curls. He tried to lower his head a little further down JD’s cock and gagged wetly around it pulling back. What shocked him was the noise JD made when he did so.  
He tried again, and gagged around JD’s cock once more.

It was wildly abrupt when he felt another hand crash his to his curls and pull Michael further down JD’s cock. Tears pricked Michael’s eyes- but god he couldn’t care less- the movement was rough and fast, and Michael was roughly dislodged from his place stretched across JD’s thigh as his mouth was violently fucked into rubbing against his lips sorely. Michael tried to open his mouth wider to accommodate JD, but it did help much. 

There was a sudden movement from his boyfriend and Michael felt JD’s boot against his exposed dick. Michael couldn’t help the squeal that tried to come up from his throat as he felt the abrupt pressure against his cock and humped at it wildly as JD thrust harder into his mouth. His brain felt like it was going on override and Michael pumped his hips harder against the sleek, black leather as he let his mouth be used. JD’s hips stuttered and his hands gripped even tighter on Michael’s head. Once, twice, and then Michael’s nose was pushed right up against JD’s skin as he came down his throat. The other boy slowly slid from Michael’s sore, exhausted mouth and he whined hoarsely as the sensation left. Michael still hadn’t cum and humped weakly against JD’s boot, all pride forgotten- did he even really need it with JD though?

Hands were everywhere and Michael was in a haze as his pants were stripped off of him along with his weed print boxers, leaving his dick exposed to the cool air of his room. He whimpered at the feeling and then there was suddenly a hand on him jerking fast. Stars erupted behind his eyes and he could practically feel them roll back into his head, as JD stroked rapidly leaving no time to recover from the onslaught of pleasure Michael was being put under. Whines and whimpers and full on squeals of pleasure practically screamed out of his throat as JD jerked him off, one hand rough on his dick and the other calm, steady, and holding firm to his back as Michael sat on JD’s thigh quivering and jerking in place. Michael’s hands found purchase in JD’s tee shirt and gripped the fabric tightly as the other boy gripped him into oblivion. The sensation was like lightning up his spin and Michael howled as it only got faster, so much faster. He was done, done, done. 

“FUCK!” Michael shouted and came on JD’s hand and his own chest.

JD stroked him through it and he quivered under his boyfriend’s soft grip. Soft kisses were pressed all over his face, on his nose, his cheeks, and embraced him into a perfect kiss.

They broke the kiss and JD looked down at Michael with so much love in his eyes. Fuck… Jason Dean was so perfect, and he was all his.

JD smiled- it was fond and god was it beautiful. “I’ll get you a wash cloth okay lovely?”

“Yeah…” Michael trailed off; his voice was gone, literally gone. 

Arms surrounded him and he was in the air- well, in JD’s arms, but still you get the picture- and softly being placed on his bed. 

“I’ll be right back.” There was one last beautifully fond smile from JD and he was gone. 

Michael’s heart was so full he thought it was going to burst and as he cuddled up to one of his most unneeded blankets he smiled. JD had left his trench coat. He was quick to snatch it up instead and curl up on the bed to wait for JD to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMM. YEAH SO THAT WAS BASICALLY THE NEAREST THING TO SMUT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY OKAY??  
> Also just so y'all know both JD and Michael are 18 in this fic okay? I change the plot a little so it takes place in Michael's senior year and he's already had his big 18 b-day. JD is 18 cuz he had to stay at the hospital remember so hey yeah.  
> IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC!! COMMENTING BRINGS ME JOY!! I LOVE COMMENTS!!  
> ALSO!! If you want updates for future chapters, or just wanna yell at me on past chapters/this one, feel free to follow me on tumblr @plickly!  
> Next chapter will be up as soon as I stop the madness.


	19. Bonding Moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, cigarettes, and bonding moments?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tap dances on stage insanely late* Shitty chapter. Shitty chapter. If you're expecting great writing I have no idea what to tell ya.

They spent hours cuddled on Michael’s bed watching episodes of Game of Thrones and trying to catch jellybeans in their mouths. Michael had discovered that he had a huge stash hidden away in one of his drawers while he was trying to find a fresh pair of boxers and JD had been more than thrilled to take in the view. He was one hell of a lucky guy, and he knew it. JD smiled softly as he stared at Michael who was preoccupied with a game on his laptop at the moment. His tongue was sticking out in the most adorable fashion as he was clicking furiously with his mouse. 

God, he was fucking smitten. 

It was due to the unfortunate sound of his stupid fucking phone that JD was snapped out of his “boyfriend gazing”. He checked the vibrating phone and frowned at the text. It was his dad. 

“Got a call from some chick who called herself Veronica. Come home now.”

God fucking damn it. His hands curled into fists and gripped the bed spread underneath him as he inhaled sharply. He really did not want to go home right now especially with Veronica fucking Sawyer- what the fuck was her problem anyway, he was gone, and she had to get over it already- calling his dad of all fucking people when he wouldn’t give her the time of day when he was finally fucking happy. 

JD felt a hand on his shoulder, his head snapped up at the contact as worried brown eyes caught his. 

He sighed, exhausted by it all, and ran a hand through his hair. “My shit faced pig of a father wants me home.” JD’s voice was tight as he spoke, his eyes downcast as he held back frustrated tears. “Apparently Veronica called him.”

He looked up at Michael as his eyes welled with tears. “I don’t want to go back to all the shit I did at Westerburg. My life has been fucked enough by my own fucking issues, I just wanna leave that shit behind…”

Michael’s arms wrapped around him and JD fell into the embrace in a heap of sobs. “ I don’t want to be him anymore. I want to be better.”

JD didn’t know how long he just laid there in Michael’s arms crying- he was embarrassed by the end of it, but Michael just kissed him softly and smiled. 

“I didn’t know you back at Westerburg JD, but from what you’ve told me, you’re nothing like the person you used to be.” Michael gave him another kiss, and pressed their foreheads together. “Everything will blow over, just give it time okay?”

Michael gave him a firm, warm hug and kissed his forehead gently. “Text me to let me know that everything’s okay, okay?”

JD drove home to the sound of Pearl Jam crooning through his speakers and fiddled with a box of cigarettes that he hadn’t opened in over a year. He flipped the lid with one hand and shoved one between his lips, opening the compartment to the right of him, JD shuffled through it- eyes careful to stay on the rode- and found a lighter. Veronica had bought it for him at the 7/11 they had met at, funny how that happens… He lit the cigarette and inhaled, allowing the musky taste of tobacco to rest on his tongue and the feeling of nicotine calmed him down a little, not enough to make a major difference, but it would have to be good enough. JD parked the car in the driveway of his house and sat in the car for a bit before he decided to go in.

He really didn’t want to go in. He didn’t want to be confronted by whatever bullshit his dad was going to spring on him about Veronica. 

JD took one last drag from his cigarette and opened the door, pulling his bag over his shoulder as he threw the still lit cigarette against the asphalt and crushed it beneath his boot. He locked the car with a satisfying beep and walked into his house to face his father. 

Marmalade was there at the door, meowing and whining through gurgling purrs to be picked up and JD was honestly too soft to resist her adorableness. She nudged against his face purring happily as he held her close and walked into the kitchen. His dad was there, sitting on a stool and reading the newspaper like he hadn’t totally just gotten a call from his son’s ex-girlfriend who said son had almost blown up a school over. He looked suspiciously calm and JD was not having that, no thank you. JD made to walk out of the kitchen as discreetly as he possibly could when his dad looked up. 

“I talked with Veronica on the phone.” He said and folded up the newspaper, laying it on the counter in front of him as he stared at his son. “You two would have probably been good together if things hadn’t gone down the way they had.”

JD could feel tears choking up his throat as he spoke. “You mean if I hadn’t been such a monster, and thought that blowing up the school would make her happy?” He looked his father in the eye. “I put her through hell dad, and every time I think about her I can’t help but see- god- all the fucked up shit I did, because I wanted somebody to love me.”

His dad stood up from the stool and walked over to him, keeping a little space between them- why, JD didn’t know. “I don’t blame you for how you thought about things at Westerburg, Jay.” He looked away for a brief moment and ran a hand along his wrinkling jaw. “I know I haven’t been the best father to you, especially after your mother-“

JD froze up, his body visibly tense, and Marmalade meowed anxiously in his arms at the feeling. 

His dad sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m not a good man, and I sure as hell am not the best dad. In all honesty your mom probably would’ve done a better job with you if I had been the one who died.” He crouched down in front of JD, and looked up at him. “I’m responsible for you and I made things worse for you. I neglected you, and after what happened I’ve realized that I can’t just expect you to be fine on your own.” He laid his hands over JD’s right hand and gripped it softly. “I’m going to try harder, so that this doesn’t happen, so you don’t feel like you have to resort to violence to be noticed by anyone you care about okay kiddo?”

He stood up and motioned at a delivery box on the counter. “You were always a big book wise kid, right?” He ran a hand through his thinning hair nervously. “I remembered you would read those Harry Potter books, so I ordered you the set online.”

JD set Marmalade down on the ground and opened the taped over box to find the complete Harry Potter series staring back at him indeed. He smiled weakly at his father and went to go upstairs with Marmalade on his tail.

“Oh and Jay?” He turned around to find his dad lighting a cigarette and opening the window for the smoke. “I’d like to meet whoever you’re dating this time. Maybe we can have a real family dinner together.”

JD shrugged and gave him a short smile before climbing up the stairs and into his room. Shutting the door behind him he was filled with a sea of emotions. 

What the actual fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while huh?   
> Okay here's the scoop on what's been up with Cecil (<\--- That's me y'all):  
> I've been taking on insane hours at work. I've been extremely depressed for no reason at all. AND! I've been having horrible writer's block for this chapter you have no idea.   
> Also while I was thinking about what to write for this chapter I was rereading old Puck/Kurt Glee fanfics that have never been finished and make me want to cry because of that fact and let me just say: I'm gonna have to resurrect the fandom.   
> ALSO IF YOU LOVE THE JD REDEMPTION ARC (AKA THE RED AND BLUE SERIES; THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS MORE THAN ONE STORY HERE) PLEASE CHECK OUT THE OTHER STORY I HAVE STARTED TO WRITE FOR THIS SERIES WHILE I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK OCCASIONALLY!   
> It's called the Book of Teenage Angst and lemme tell you I'm very excited about the things I'm gonna do to our beautiful, poor, oblivious Elder Price y'all.  
> If you like this story or just any of my work in general you can find me @plicky on tumblr! Come shout at me to write! Come shout at me to write stories for AUs I've written on tumblr! Just come shout at me!  
> Your comments fuel my life btw. They are literally the only reason I continue to write because I'm like a prune without comments. Feedback gives me life.  
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHENEVER I CAN GET MY HEAD OUT OF MY ASS!


	20. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock, a not so good cry, and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A non-conventional chapter!  
> Be forewarned for homophobic slurs in this chapter. Just a warning.

This wasn’t his story, and yet he was here chasing the story of someone’s redemption arc without even knowing it. 

“I believe…”

His mom was going to yell at him about the volume any second he could feel it.

“That God created the universe…”

He wanted to believe in something or someone like Kevin Price did, or Michael from school in the way that he looked at JD, but instead he was stuck here with whatever the heck was staring at him from the corner of his room. 

“White.” There was that voice again. He elected to ignore the stupid voice. 

“White.” The voice was now very pissed sounding and White was so not interested. 

There was static in the air and he could feel a rush of wind around him. A trickle of electricity leapt up his spine, hurting enough to make him wince, but not enough to cry out. He turned to glare at the source, red flashed right in front of his eyes and wore a killer smirk. 

“What do you want?” He signed angrily at the source of his frustrations. 

The figure in front of him sighed, a condescending sound that made White’s ears burn shamefully. He sat on the bed in front of White and held his chin on the palms of his hands as he stared at White with those indiscernibly odd eyes of his. 

“You know what I want you stupid boy.” His voice was dark, and filled with the sound of static like a hissing snake. 

White shook his head rapidly, trying not to make eye contact with the red haired creature, and signed in a fast paced motion right in front of the man’s face. “You know I can’t do what you’re asking of me. I can’t do it… I won’t do it.”

There was a brilliantly horrible sensation raced up White’s spine followed by the horrid stench of burnt flesh. White sobbed without sound and a terrible laugh erupted from the creature’s throat as its eyes glowed hatefully. 

It sat in a crouch on the bed and eyed White with an insincere smile spread upon its face. “You really think that I care about what you have to say about the matter?” It tilted its head at him, eyes glowing green this time. “I can do whatever I want with you. You’re consent doesn’t mean anything to me on the matter.”

Suddenly the creature was in his face, clutching White’s jaw with one dangerously clawed hand, its mouth was right up against his ear as he spoke. “All you are is a puppet in my hands, you and your so called friends.” It paused, and gripped White’s jaw a little tighter, the claws sunk lightly into the skin causing him to hiss at the feeling. “You only have one use to me. One pathetic use, you’re my host and you will do as I say when I say it or I can assure you that what you just felt will be the least of your problems.”

The pressure on White’s jaw disappeared, and with it the creature that he brought into this world without a thought. White’s knees quaked and he fell to the ground. He clutched his head as he could feel the after affect of the shock that had gone through his body. White shuddered, wracks of silent sobs coursed through his body as he kneeled holding his head in his hands. Slowly he stood and made his way over to his bed and wrapped the fleece blanket around his body. God, he was so fucking tired of this… 

White walked out of the room, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and dragging across the ground as he moved with his cellphone in hand. He unlocked the phone, his fingers curled precariously around the pink cat eared phone case. It lit up like a match.

One New Message: Jeremy.

He swiped the message open. “Hey man. Gonna see you at Jake’s party coming up?”

Jeremy Heere. Why did he take that thing from Jeremy Heere? White had known there was something strange going on with Jeremy. The kid used to be a nobody, and then all of a sudden popular students of the student body saw him as one of them. It had been a strange turn of events to say the least. He should have thought twice when Jeremy had given him that pill and the Mountain Dew. Who was he kidding though? White knew he wasn’t the smartest kid on the street. He had never taken drugs before, especially in the form of pills, so he didn’t know the difference between Adderall and something potentially dangerous like that small, oblong, grey pill.

He shook his head as he sat at the kitchen counter. His mom had already left; it was obvious by the lack of keys in the fruit jar and the sunglasses gone from the side table. 

A fuzz of static raced through his head and he clutched his skull as coursing pain shot through. 

That nagging, snide voice flooded his brain. “You’re dear darling mother won’t be here for a while… Might as well text Jeremy back, maybe invite him over. It would do your stupid dumb ass some good to become friends with someone other than those two losers you thankfully ditched.” The voice paused, as if contemplating its next unhelpful statement. “What were their name’s again? Jason Dean and Michael? What a good thing it was that you didn’t end up spending all of your time with those fags.”

White jerked his head up at the word and sneered. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” He signed at the air angrily.

He could only imagine the smug, awful grin on the beast’s face where it resided in the darkness of his mind. “Oh, ho, ho. So at last I hit you where it really hurts. All this electroshock therapy and what really matters to you isn’t the pain, just some good old fashioned slurs and the still in practice homophobia that ain’t gonna go away any time soon.”

There was a tingle up White’s spine, and he gripped the counter top to brace himself for the shock. “I’ll remember that for future reference…”

There was a wet sensation against his ear; a tingling feeling in his mind that raced gently down his spine, and with that the creature was gone… For now at least it was gone.

White clutched the blanket closer around him and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!! I'm so so sorry I've been away so long! I've been working what seems like forever these days and between that and getting ready for college it's been pretty shitty lately...  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I wanted to get a move on with some of the angst that's gonna come into play with oncoming drama.   
> HEY! If you like my work and you want to see more feel free to request stuff on my tumblr @plickly!  
> Also... I'm taking writing commissions! So if you like my writing and you wanna see something real specific happen feel free to message me and we can work out some commission specifics.   
> The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get my cat to get off my lap.


	21. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. OH BOY. O H B O Y! ! !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!!  
> Sorry I've been gone so long but here I am!! With a new chapter!! Holy shit how did I do it finally???

It was Halloween night and usually on any other Halloween occasion Michael would spend his nighttime hours dressing up in some dorky costume and trick or treating along side his once best friend. This year was much different and Michael honestly couldn’t have it any other way. Here he was snuggled up against his boyfriend, in JD’s house with his dad away on a business trip, and the house all to themselves. JD’s body was warm against his own and he snuggled close against him under the blanket that he had covering him. Michael yawned and felt the warm pressure of a hand stroking through his hair. JD had decided to watch “Scream” of all things as the first of many, many horrible horror movies that just made Michael want to gag- he endured simply out of pure spite when JD had teased him for his distaste of horror films and they had pretty much made a bet of it. If Michael could sit through three horror movies- “Just the three, and I promise they’ll be as shitty and cheesy effects-wise as possible”, JD had said as he ran a hand through Michael’s curls- Michael would be able to have JD endure what ever adventurous thoughts- or horrors- that the other boy could possibly scrounge up. Let it be said that Michael Mell certainly had some ideas, of which involved a “secret” visit to Spencer’s that- for once- did not involve purchasing discontinued (and probably expired) soda drinks. 

JD certainly had had an idea of what he was going to put Michael through, and had asked him ahead of time which movies the boy hadn’t seen- they happened to be quite a few, so the evil smirk that had settled upon JD’s face at the news was not all that comforting. 

But, here they were, cuddled up on the couch with Marmalade curled up in between them- she was squished as comfortably as a cat could look all up in the blankets that JD and Michael had spread all over themselves- and Michael’s eyes were (in all honesty) drooping over Scream, and he could feel himself nodding off to the feeling of the combined warmth of JD and Marmalade’s bodies against his. Drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face, he was happy.

Michael opened his eyes to an expanse of white, and cold feeling that stretched throughout his entire body- like the sharp feel you get when you bite through a Popsicle on accident. It made him feel like he was in one of those indie video games that he had on his PC- maybe OFF- but it didn’t give him any of those excited feelings he’d get while he’d play said video games, instead it filled his brain with a steady increase of anxiety and dread. He wasn’t sure where these feelings were coming from- it wasn’t like the color white scared him or anything- and while the large expanse of white was certainly discomforting, it wasn’t enough to make him feel the way he was feeling and that just scared Michael even more that he already was.

Not knowing is the scariest thing that one could be confronted with, and Michael Mell was being stared down the nose with it. He felt like something was crawling up his spine, but every time he scrambled to find the source of the crawling sensation, it would just stop abruptly. He was so distracted; he didn’t see the flash of red streak out of the corner of his eye. Michael had been frantically turning in circles for what seemed like forever trying to find the source of the crawling feeling up his back, when he felt hands grip both his arms and spin him around once more, bringing him face to face with could only be described by him as a Black Butler character done up in perfectly done drag make up. The individual holding him in place loosened their grip slowly and softly ran their hands up the sides of his hoodie sleeves, the long black acrylic nails almost prickling at the fabric of his hoodie. The slender, soft hands trailed up his body- like seriously, why, this was the ULTIMATE UN-CHILL ZONE- and stopped, cradling Michael’s face between their hands, which were cold- super fucking cold. 

A slow, gold painted grin stretched across their face revealing large glistening fangs.

Vampire? 

In Michael’s dream?

On Halloween?

It was possible. 

“Well, I really don’t see what any of them see in you small fry.”

Well, he was certainly terrified what with the giant stilettos, sharp fangs, perfectly flawless makeup, and-

Wait. 

Small fry?

AW HELL NO!

Michael slapped those clawed hands away like they were his eighth grade art projects and took an indignant, and not really thought through, step forward up into the being’s personal business- like they had so rudely invaded his earlier. 

“Listen up cake face! I don’t care who you are! I don’t care what you want! But, I have had it with the short jokes from literally everybody!” Michael gestured avidly towards the stilettos. “Not everyone can wear eleven inch heels and not die! So. Go. Fuck. Off. I don’t need to hear shit from you bitch.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest and then quickly thought otherwise as he flipped the- honestly surprised and wide eyed- being off. 

“I’m gonna wake up now, and enjoy snuggling with my boyfriend.” Michael flashed a sharp smile and waved. “Have a horrible day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been literally working almost everyday every week... All the time and I just get really tired.  
> I just go home and take a nap. SO I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!  
> But I'm here now and hopefully I will be able to get into a steady rhythm of updating again.  
> The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get a reasonable amount of sleep.  
> AND HEY!! If you like my writing and you want more or ya just want to hound me for more/headcanons whatever come find me @plickly on tumblr!


	22. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Michael's morning are interrupted by a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a trigger warning for this chapter: suicidal thoughts and actions are introduced towards the end of this chapter! Just a warning for anyone who may be severely triggered by anything of that nature.   
> You may be able to skip that part but just a forewarning that things are just about to get a whole lot worse for some of our beloved characters.

JD woke up to possibly the most adorable sight that god had ever given him, and tried to be as quiet as possible as he reached for his phone on the side table to take a picture of his sleeping boyfriend. Michael was cozily snuggled up in what was most likely a dozen throw blankets with his head curled up on JD’s lap and Marmalade sprawled on top of Michael’s thigh. His boyfriend’s wild curls were splayed out over JD’s lap and there was a small smile on Michael’s sleeping face that made JD’s heart flutter- god he was so in love with this boy…

Slowly reaching his hand out from underneath the blankets- he was trying his best not to wake up Sleeping Beauty here- and sunk his now freed hand into his boyfriend’s insanely soft curls. There was a quiet groan from the boy underneath him and then Michael’s eyelashes started to flutter open slowly as he woke up.

JD stopped carding his hand through the other boy’s hair and chuckled as he heard Michael grumble. “That felt good you jackass don’t stop…”

“Good morning sleepy head.” He kissed Michael’s forehead and smiled softly as the other boy’s dark eyes crinkled around the edges. “You looked adorable, and I honestly didn’t want to wake you up.”

Michael turned over slowly, causing Marmalade to chirp alarmed at the sudden movement and run off of the couch to JD’s utter amusement, a slow sweet smile curled on Michael’s face and his dark eyes twinkled in a way that made JD entirely caught. JD turned away with a blush forming on his face rapidly- what was he, a fucking school girl, Jesus Christ- and cleared his throat as Michael poked and prodded his side with surprisingly pointy and hurtful fingers that he tried to flinch away from (he didn’t succeed).

“Wanna watch Doctor Who? It’s only…” He checked his phone for the time. “Holy fuck. Why are we awake at four in the morning Mikey?”

It was kind of funny the way JD’s eyes went wide whenever Michael managed to make him refocus on his entire worldview, but seriously- 4 AM?

Michael looked up at JD with a big shit eating grin and prowled up onto the other boy’s lap. “Why wouldn’t we be awake at 4 AM? The possibilities are endless…”

Wow, it was suddenly pretty hot every where- maybe it was just JD (it wasn’t) but his boyfriend seemed to be pretty purposefully trying to turn him on. The way Michael’s curls bounced into his dark eyes and the small happy smile on his face made JD want to never stop kissing him. Just thinking about it, as he stroked the other boy’s cheek, prompted the urge for action. JD pulled Michael’s face down towards his own and kissed him softly as his other hand crept up his boyfriend’s thigh. JD smiled as the kisses got more and more heated, he moved down Michael’s neck and broke away from his skin to look up at his boyfriend.

Michael was breathing heavily as JD leaned against the couch to get a better view. It was a sudden movement as Michael started to rut against him, and JD couldn’t help the unbidden groan that escape his lips- half due to the impact and the other half due to the sight dick hard against his thigh, just the feeling of the other boy’s heat against him made JD want to take control of the situation. 

His hands on Michael’s hips, JD pulled himself up so that his lips were right against his boyfriend’s ear as he gave it a friendly nip. “What do you want from me baby?”  
It was hard to concentrate on words when his boyfriend was rubbing one off on him, but it did spice up the situation by a lot. Michael groaned above him and grabbed JD by the hand pulling it up under his shirt as he leaned down over him.

“I want you to fuck me till I can’t see straight.” He giggled, his breath tickling JD’s nose and his eyes scrunched up in the cute way that they did every time the other boy smiled. “Not that I’m really all that straight to begin with.”

JD laughed against Michael’s neck and placed a quick kiss there before looking back up into his boyfriend’s dark eyes. “You’re adorable, you absolute dork.” He made a quick look around until he caught a look at his jacket. “I’ve got condoms in my jacket and lube in my bag, lovely.”

Michael gave him another quick kiss before bouncing off of him and grabbing the condoms and lube with a brilliant smile on his face. Michael pranced back over to the couch and draped his legs over JD’s hips snuggling his hard on against the other boy with a grin.

“You are wearing…” He rucked up JD’s shirt as he spoke, running his hands down his torso with shadowed eyes. “Too many clothes for this situation.”

Michael leaned down to kiss him again and scowled at the abrupt sound of Yoda’s voice coming from his cell. With a huff the boy crawled off of JD’s lap and wandered over to where he had left his phone- allowing JD an awfully great view of Michael’s butt in his face to be the only thing stopping the other boy from groaning at his luck. 

“JD.” He stopped picking at his flannel at the sound of his name coming from his boyfriend’s lips so monotonously.

He looked up to see Michael staring at him from over his phone, his dark eyes wide and glistening. JD was quick to rush over as Michael threw a hand over his mouth, as he started to cry- painful, ugly sounds erupting from his throat as he did so. JD grabbed his hands as he looked at his boyfriend in concern brushing a tear away from Michael’s stricken face. 

“What’s wrong Michael?” He asked as he cradled the other boy’s face in his hands, his own a portrait of worry. “What happened babe?”

Michael couldn’t help the hiccup that popped out of his mouth as he cried and shook in JD’s arms. “White-“ He shook his head rapidly, his curls smacking JD’s arms as he did so. “He jumped off the roof at school yesterday. They’re saying he tried to kill himself.”

Jason Dean was suddenly thrown into a living nightmare, and he didn’t know what he was going to do this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK!!  
> Sorry this chapter is shit, it's the only thing I've been able to puke up unfortunately... ;~;  
> ANYWAY, I'm hoping to continue with this story a little more now that I've introduced this unfortunate occurrence.  
> If you like this story, wanna yell at me for how horrible I've been on updating, or just wanna chat come and feel free to follow my tumblr @plickly!  
> The next chapter should be up just as soon as I remember how to write properly! :0)


	23. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's going through the motions, but only just.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a while, lemme just prepare you by saying these few chapters coming up are gonna be pretty sad. Unfortunately this one is pretty short, but I'm hoping I'll have more inspiration for the next one.

School was shit, the morning and rush of students was shit, Michael’s eyes were red and puffy from crying in the car and that was pretty shit- and not in a good way. In a phrase, Michael Mell was anything but happy, which said a lot these days since he hadn’t felt remotely sad (or lonely, or fucking anything negative) since JD had entered his life like this. Sure there had been some bumps in the beginning of their budding relationship- and there were sure to be more in the future- but none of those little instances could amount to the feeling that Michael was drowning in right now. It was like his mind was on a loop just think about one thing. He could feel the solid weight of JD’s arm around his shoulders but Michael felt numb like he wasn’t even in the same room as JD. He felt his boyfriend squeeze him lightly as he zoned out and ignored the teacher coming up to the podium.

The class went by like a blur of activity that just came and went. It was like everyone was just there one second and gone the next, and the only thing Michael had left to ground him was the only person who hadn’t left him. Just the very idea of JD leaving him made his throat seize up. He laid his head against JD’s shoulder and looked at the ground as the teacher- his name was Mr. Roades or something like that- stood by JD and said something that Michael refused to listen to. He almost heard something like a response pass JD’s lips, but everything just sounded like he was being enveloped in water with no means of escaping. It was like he was in a horror game- but the game was reality. God, he really was being overdramatic. Could he be more of a self-pitying wimp?

Michael could hear the dull thudding of footsteps walking away from them as he buried his head further into JD’s shoulder, hiding his face in his curls as JD pressed a kiss to his head softly. 

Michael couldn’t see exactly what JD was up to but he felt his boyfriend rummaging around in his backpack and suddenly there was a headphone in his ear as he suddenly heard Lady Gaga of all people crooning in his ear as he recognized “Dope”. Above him he could vaguely hear JD sing along to Gaga as he cradled Michael with one arm, his face huddled in Michael’s curls as he sang along softly to the lyrics. For some reason the entire situation was soothing and he found himself feeling better than the godforsaken state he had originally succumbed to. It was ironic how JD was pretty much Michael’s dope. The other boy was like a lifeline that Michael was hold onto tight- and he just hoped that he wouldn’t be dropped along the way.

It had been a long while since the bell rang, but Michael found the strength to stand and hold JD’s hand- the other boy nodded gratefully to Mr. Roades for letting them stay in the classroom so long. As they walked down the hallway Michael thought he had seen Jeremy out of the corner of his eye- Nope. He wasn’t even going to go there, and gripped JD’s hand tighter as they made their way to art class. Michael could feel his hand getting sweaty as he walked and wondered what he did to deserve JD- he knew JD was pretty fucked himself but he was getting better, Michael could see that. JD wasn’t the same emo kid that he had met at the 7-11, and he couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if they hadn’t met. Michael could feel his brain slipping away into a really dark, sad place and in the state he was already in, thinking the thoughts he was already thinking it didn’t take long for him to slip in to a depressive state. He was stuck in his own head, even with JD beside him Michael didn’t know how to talk about White with him. 

As they entered the classroom all Michael could think about was White’s empty seat. He sat next to his boyfriend and stared at the white board. 

“Character Study”, the white board stated, there were a few bullet points underneath it, but Michael didn’t pay much attention to it and let out a soft sigh as JD wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Michael pulled out his sketchbook and got to work. 

The class went by in a blur, his art was a blur of lines without thought, and it was like he was shooting randomly without a target. He couldn’t breathe. The bell rang. Michael could feel JD’s hand against his skin and looked in the other boy’s eyes. 

His lips moved on their own accord. “I can’t do this.” He didn’t want to cry anymore, he just wanted to know why. “I need you to help me. Can you bring me to the hospital to see him?”

There was nothing but sincerity in JD’s eyes- there was never anything else but sincerity in his eyes. “In a heartbeat, do you want to go now?”  
“I don’t know if it could wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever have a schedule lined up for these chapters? No? Maybe? I don't know, hopefully!  
> Anyway! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment down below!   
> If you want to find me I'm on tumblr @plickly! Feel free to come and send me some asks about the stories I'm trying to write right now! :D   
> Until next time!


End file.
